


Phantom Hearts

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Demonic Possession, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Human Sacrifice, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Poltergeists, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Souls, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: At the age of 21, Keith is a single dad when he decided to adopt twin girls, Allura and Romelle. Many people has called him crazy, inexperience, too young to raise kids, and so on, but he has proven time and time again that he was willing to take the challenge and show the world that he can raise the girls.Now 26 years old, Keith has to deal more than boys chasing after his girls. He does not believe in supernatural, but he knows when his girls are telling the truth when things begin to haunt them.Afraid of losing their precious father, Allura and Romelle made a deal with an unknown stranger whose motive remains undisclosed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is my first huge project I've taken. It was a pleasure to do this. It was a rough start since the initial plan was very different and I had to quickly make a new outline. This is still in progress, but I planned to have it done before December 5th. 
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to [kttriangle ](kttriangle.tumblr.com), the awesome beta reader, who was patience and very helpful with this story. 
> 
> And huge thanks to [Anggrishka](https://anggrishka.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful artworks. I was in shock when I found out that I'll be working with you.

_"A contract?"_

 

_"Yes, it is a very simple contract."_

 

_"Does it require money?"_

 

_"Or toys?"_

 

_"Or maybe candies?"_

 

_The stranger chuckled. "As much I would enjoy taking those from you, little ones; it will be something else, but I will let you know later in the future. To see what you can truly offer me."_

 

_"Oh!" The second child's small eyes widens. "Okay! Whatever you want, mister!"_

 

_"Yeah, we can give you anything, mister!" said the other child. “We promise.”_

 

_"A deal then. What is it you would like me to do?”_

 

_The two children moved closer towards the tall stranger and placed their small hands on the dark jacket hem._

 

_"Please protect our daddy."_

 

_He smiled with glimpses of his pearly white teeth. “Our contract is valid upon completion.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_( Two years later )_

 

The skies were clear as sapphire with streaks of thin white clouds as its backdrop. Small birds chirped loudly as two girls waited for their mother to come back. The wind were calm and gentle like a feather’s touch. A perfect day for everyone to enjoy the beautiful weather especially for two little girls who would take the day to its fullest with random adventures.

 

"Allura! Be careful!" The little girl shouted from below with her small hands cupped together around her small mouth.

 

"Almost there… I am so close to the nest, Romelle." Allura crawled slowly towards the nest while she held the fallen baby bird close to her chest. She stopped about two inches away from the nest and carefully moved the small bird in hand towards its home.  "You're almost home, little birdie."

 

The little girl on the ground was watching with fright in her blue eyes. She nibbled her lower lip and shifted her hands into a prayer position against her chest.

 

They are twins. They were born the same day and lived through all their hardships together. Romelle was more reserved while Allura was the most adventurous one, but together, it balanced their personalities well. As for who was the oldest, they had no clue because they were abandoned when they were infants. They were left without a single hint of their birth besides their first names.

 

"I did it, Romelle!"

 

Romelle's head flew up fast when she heard a squeak after Allura spoke. She covered her mouth when she saw Allura was falling. Her hand must have slipped or her dress got snagged when Allura tried to scoot back.

 

"All--"

 

Instead, she heard her twin's giggling when her whole body felt a quick draft from behind.

 

"Honestly, I am quite positive that I made a deal to protect your father, and yet, I’m stuck with babysitting you two instead."

 

"Hi Lotor!" Allura hugged his neck. "Thank you!"

 

Lotor sighed as the tip of his polished black shoes touched first then his heels for a soft landing. He watched Romelle run up to them and wrap her arms around his right leg.

 

"Will you keep this a secret from daddy?" Romelle looked up at the tall man.

 

"Yeah!" Allura piped in. "We don't want daddy to worry more."

 

Lotor rolled his eyes. _A little too late to say that. He will always worry about you brats._

 

"Come on, you two. He is waiting back at the clinic."

 

"Daddy is off early today!"

 

"It means it's daddy's turn to cook! Yay!!"

 

"I want curry!"

 

"No! We had that last week. I want macaroni and cheese!"

 

"No! Hamburger!"

 

"Ice cream!"

 

He shook his head as they continued to bicker about dinner. He felt a harsh tug on his leg and glanced down to see Romelle holding both arms up. He didn't understand how one human man, aka their father, can handle two pint-sized female humans. Not only that, he didn't sign up to be babysitting these tiny humans either. Lotor swore to himself to never make contracts with any human child.

 

He let out another sigh as he crouched down for Romelle to climb on his back and prayed he doesn't get choked with Allura already hugging him tight from the front. Once he felt Romelle secured on his back, he stood up with ease and carried the two princesses back to their king.

 

Honestly, Lotor just hoped no one knew about these frivolous human tasks, but hidden deep down, he actually enjoyed this slight detour. It gave a gentle reminiscent of his blurred childhood.

 

He knew the walk would take less than ten minutes if he used his inhuman speed, but since he has to act like a typical human, it will take about thirty minutes. The weight of two female children did not hinder his strength or energy like their human father. It was a nice excuse to tease the young man.

 

The young doctor sneezed and shook his head just for heck of it. He had a feeling that someone was talking about him. He was finishing up the final touches of writing out the prescriptions for his current patient and doing the final check-up to make sure the child was ready to go home.

 

"Thank you, Doctor Kiss!"

 

He chuckled softly at the nickname whenever he attends to child patients. "You must remember to take this medicine with food and plenty of water. Do not take this with carbonated drinks, okay? Other than that, you will be fine in three days. Here is the note for your teacher for the days you will miss attending classes."

 

"Thank you, doctor." as the mother stood up with her child and bowed before leaving.

 

The moment the door closes, Keith let his body stretched out to let his blood flow and released a loud yawn. It was a long day with more than 10 child patients coming to him. They all came in with the same symptom of food poisoning. He did not understand how someone would serve raw oysters to a child's party was beyond him.

 

It was okay to serve them if they were handle and prepare with extreme care. He can tell this one was negligence on the host's part.

 

Speaking of food, it was his day to make dinner. Most of the time, they would order take-out or have deliveries since he would be exhausted from his work. It wasn't until he met the mysterious man when he felt 'alive'. Keith didn't understand why he has been tired for more than two months, but after seven months ago, he felt more energized. It was like his strength had came back after a good rest.

 

If he had to thank someone, it would be his twin daughters. They weren't blood-related, but Keith had felt a special connection with them when he stopped by their orphanage seven years ago on an urgent house call.

 

They were only four years old when he met them. At the age of four, they were already cast aside by their tiny peers and most adults. From what he has heard, many potential adopters had set on taking only one of the twins. It was one or the other, but the twins wanted to be together. They didn't want to be apart so they would refuse anyone who tried to take them apart. When they tried to convince with promises and bribes, the twins would walk away.

 

The twins were blessed to have Coran, the main headmaster, who was compassionate with the twin’s feelings and wishes.

 

It was not the main reason of their secluded world. Some of their tiny peers would called them monsters. Monsters who can see other monsters and supernatural beings. Many would avoid them, some has given them scorn, but very few would resort to physical hurt. Keith would not erase the imagery of how much scars the girls had especially Allura. She took most of the hit to protect Romelle.

 

At first, he did not believe them. To believe in this sixth sense they possessed. He was a doctor whose life's works is dictated by science. It was impossible to prove and yet, he went with his instincts instead.

 

He decided after several days of contemplating pros and cons of raising two kids; he went back to the orphanage and adopted Allura and Romelle.

 

It could be his self-righteous that he want to take the girls away from the abuse, but a feeling of wanting to shower them with love. Many of his so-called acquaintances had called him crazy.

 

A single man with no experience of raising kids decided to adopt not only one, but two on his first go. Keith didn't care what they thought because he did not adopt them out of pity. He adopted the twins because he wanted to and the twins were only asking one simple request. They just want to be together as family.

 

He felt a sense of unknown kinship with the twins. He loved them. He loved his daughters.

 

Keith smiled as he sat back on his chair with arm draped over his eyes.

 

His daughters were everything he was missing --  a family of his own. His girls will be turning ten soon and he couldn’t be anymore happier to watch them grow up right before his eyes.

 

If only he can show his parents...

 

“Daddy!”

 

His body jolted like a spook-out feline and slid off of his chair sideways from a fifty pound ramming force with a loud groan.

 

“Sorry daddy! Did I hurt you?” Allura asked. Her eyes were starting to be glossy.

 

Rain was going to start soon along with the sounds of thunder as Lotor would describe a child’s wailing.

 

“No, Allura.” as Keith placed his hand over her small head and ruffled her soft platinum hair. “You didn’t hurt me. You just surprised me with that tackle hug. You are getting stronger each day.”

 

Her smile beamed bright and hugged her father tight around his neck.

 

One of Lotor’s brow quirked up, but kept silent when he watched Keith cooed Allura and pinched her button nose which made her laugh. Keith was hiding his discomfort when he fell. Lotor will take a look later when Keith is alone and asleep.

 

He could feel Romelle sliding down on his back carefully and ran towards the pair. Keith had his arms out ready for the second wave. The young doctor was unique and yet, comforting.

 

Just being around Keith’s presence made Lotor feel at ease. It was a strange and rare feeling. Not even back at home with his parents, he had never felt this level of comfort. What Lotor does not understand was the unusual beats he felt inside his chest whenever he sees Keith or the constriction of air when Keith feels sad.

 

These foreign sensations were frightening if exposed.

 

Lotor shook his head and blinked. He didn’t see anyone in front of him until his eyes looked down. He had temporary forgotten how small the young doctor was.

 

“I’m going to let that slide again, Lotor.” as Keith glared at Lotor momentarily. Lotor was dazed out for a moment and it took three finger snaps to wake him. He had to tiptoe up in order to snap his fingers in front of Lotor’s face.

 

“I apologize. What were you saying?”

In honesty and he knows that Keith knew, but he enjoyed teasing Keith on their height difference by doing a bow and speaking with the young man at eye level. He just want to see Keith’s scrunch up face and the twitching of his left eye when he gave a knowing smirk.

 

It was enjoyable to ruffle his imaginary feathers.

 

Keith sighed. “I was asking if you like to join dinner with us?”

 

As much Lotor would love to join dinner with the trio, he would have to decline the invitation every time. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Keith’s hospitality and cooking. Actually, he would love to taste it based from the delicious aroma, but his dietary required fresh and raw food source.  

 

He wasn’t human.

 

The twins knew.

 

Keith didn’t.

 

When a suitable time arises, Lotor will personally inform the young man of his heritage. A wise decision he felt would keep Keith from excommunicating him. He didn’t want to lose someone who has open-minded thoughts about any issues.

 

Someone who can make Lotor feel at ease.

 

Lotor was about to respond when Allura and Romelle piped up.

 

“I know! Let’s eat out!”

 

“Yeah! Daddy can relax and spend extra more time with us!”

 

“Where do you girls want to eat?” Keith asked.

 

They hummed with their eyes reverted back to a certain someone standing behind them. They gave their huge smiles.

 

“We can go where Lotor likes to eat!” Allura spoke.

 

“Yeah! Lotor barely spends time with daddy.”

 

_These brats._ Lotor made a mental groan.

 

There are some truth to their statement. He would like to spend some alone time with Keith to understand. As to what, he wasn’t positive, but it doesn’t matter as long he was accepted in his presence. There were some _uninvited_ _guests_ that kept Lotor occupied when the girls were at school. He assumed these _intruders_ were after the girls through Keith, but nothing seems to make sense as of late. Lotor will have to investigate these intrusions later once he meets up with an old friend.

 

In addition, the twins has not been subtle with their intentions of pushing their father close with him. He could see it, but Keith didn’t. The young man can be most intelligent on many things, but when it comes down to himself, he was the most clueless one that Lotor had to encounter. He appreciates their effort, but it has one fatal flaw.

 

He wasn’t supposed to be attached to humans.

 

“Now girls, don’t gang up on Lotor. You must first ask if he likes us to join him.”

 

It didn’t take much time for both girls to get off of their father and latched onto Lotor with eyes opened wide and ready to moisten.

 

These brats were playing dirty with him. He was immune to all kinds of trance and yet, he was not immune to these two’s sad puppy eyes look. It was a mystery to him and he will find out how to counteract their gazes someday.

 

Keith chuckled at the sight and carefully got up from the floor as he dusted his front and back of his body. He was still trying to understand how his girls trust Lotor in short amount of time than everyone else they’ve met. They were already clinging to him like koalas.

 

“I’m still in awe at how much they enjoyed being with you. If I didn’t know better, they love you more than me.” as Keith clutched his hands on his white dress shirt over his heart. He leaned slightly forward for an added effect of being hurt even though he was not. A simple and yet, exaggerating act which works effectively with his girls.

 

“Daddy no!!!”

 

It was instantaneous, but it works every time as they clinged onto their father as if he was going to leave them. There was no way the twins would love anyone than their adoptive father. At least, Lotor can move his legs now. The girls had strong vice grips for being little humans.

 

“There is no way _I_ or anyone else can outmatch their love of you than your girls.” Lotor explained while brushing some long strands of platinum hair back.

 

“Lotor’s right! We love daddy more than anyone!”

 

“Yes! And daddy loves us too.”

 

Keith laughed.

 

A tiny hitch decided to interrupt his ability to breathe. Lotor had tried to understand his own body and how it was acting on its own whenever Keith was doing something so normal such as a sneeze. He found it cute when Keith sneezed like a feline. His nose twitches and scrunched up until it came out. After that, he would make a quick shake of his head.

 

Lotor wasn’t too fascinated with humans before until he met him. Keith was throwing him off his usual composure without trying. This human male was dangerous for many different reason.

 

“Let’s go.” Lotor spoke. “I can take you where I like to eat.”

 

Both Allura and Romelle threw their arms up in excitement. Keith smiled with a head shake.

 

“Give me a moment to change and we can go.”

 

“Don’t take too long, daddy!”

 

“Yeah! Don’t take too long!”

 

“Okay okay girls. I won’t. Just wait here with Lotor and I will be back in no time.”

 

It only took a good ten minutes to change out to his casual clothes that consists of a soft maroon jacket, simple white t-shirt, and his usual black slacks. When he walked out of the room and gave a quick goodbye to Hunk and Shay in another office, his girls quickly took both sides of his hands and pulled him out of the clinic.

 

“Come on, daddy! Lotor is waiting for us at the car.”

 

“Yeah, daddy! Let’s go!”

 

“Okay girls.” He laughed. “We can’t let Lotor wait any longer.”

 

The girls giggled and hopped into the back seat when their dad opened the back door and watched them put on their seat belts before closing it. He went to sit in the front passenger seat while Lotor was adjusting the mirrors. With a quick sweep of his white bangs back, Lotor started the engine and shifted gears to begin the drive to their destination. It took only thirty minutes to get there due to slight traffic on the main road.

 

They finally made it to White Lion diner and were immediately seated since Lotor had called ahead to reserve for their arrival. It didn’t take too long for the girls to look through the menu and find the dessert page.

 

“Daddy! Let’s get the mountain ice cream sundae!”

 

“No! I want the bear-sized chocolate cake!”

 

“No fair Allura! You got to choose last time!”

 

“I’m older than you, Romelle!”

 

“No, you’re not! I am!”

 

Keith sighed, but kept a small smile as he watched his girls bickered with his cheek rested on his palm. It was bad enough with them hyper as is, but to add extra sugar, he knew they won’t sleep well tonight. He shifted his position to where he can see Lotor and little Allura across the table. Romelle was sitting next to him since Allura enjoyed sitting close with Lotor whenever all four decided to go out together.

 

“This place is quite relaxing. I’ve heard of this place from many patients, but I was not able to find free time to come.” Keith gave a small yawn. “More like to have the energy to go anywhere beside home.”

 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Lotor asked with hidden concerns.

 

“Somewhat. It can be difficult to get enough sleep in this kind of field. I would sneak in naps between breaks.”

 

“And yet, you would find time to spend with your daughters.”

 

“It is because I want to. It is more relaxing to do something with my girls. I missed them as much as they missed me when we’re apart for such a short time.”

 

“You are quite different.”

 

Keith snorted. “So I’ve been told.”

 

“I did not mean to offend you.”

 

“You didn’t. I didn’t mean to respond to you that way. I’m used to people asking me questions about my choices that I want to brush it off and continue on with how I want to do with my life.”

 

“Do you regret any of it?”

 

Keith sat up and stared straight in Lotor’s sapphire eyes. Again, for the second time within a day, Lotor’s breathing hitched when he stares at violet eyes. It was his favorite sight beside the young male’s smiles.

 

_Conviction._

 

He could see it deep in those violet eyes. It could be why Lotor enjoyed looking in them. Any challenges Keith has face, he held his ground firmly.

 

Lotor would do some things on purpose to catch glimpses of it in his violet eyes. He was drawn to them with his body leaning forward. A hidden attraction that draws him to be close with Keith.

 

“No kissing daddy!”

 

“Yeah! Lotor cannot go kissing daddy!”

 

“No one is allowed to kiss daddy except us!”

 

Keith jolted back in his seat and looked at his daughters with wide eyes. It was unexpected to hear his girls talked about kissing. Did they learn it in school? They must have since there was story time hour in their class. It must be. It has to be all those fairy tale stories they are required to read out loud.

 

Lotor just sat back casually as if unaffected and watched with amusement as Keith tried to reason with the girls. It gave a lovely responsive reaction of how flustered he can get over a simple statement.

 

He could see the pale flush on his cheeks. They were almost the same color as his lovely lips. Keith had soft beauty unlike anyone Lotor had encounter. It was very pleasing in the eyes with little harsh undertones when he scowls.

 

Besides, Lotor had already kissed Keith without their waking knowledge. It was one of few logical method to return someone’s soul back into their original body and sealing it with a kiss. If Lotor had to do with someone else, he would just force the body to swallow and guide the soul down to the center of the chest area with his hand hovering above without touching.

 

It felt right to do the intimate method with Keith. To this day, he was still unsure as to why he chose that method.

 

Lotor shrugged and gave a small smile. His next move will decide if his theory was correct.

 

“What can you do? Your father is quite attractive. Who wouldn’t want to kiss a beautiful man like your father?”

 

Keith choked on his glass of water and patted his chest quickly.

 

His theory has been confirm.

 

“Lotor said daddy is beautiful!”

 

“Daddy is very pretty like Lotor!”

 

_At least, the twins has good sense of beauty._ Lotor thought.

 

“Oh! Does it mean Lotor likes daddy?”

 

“Daddy, why is your face so red?”

 

_Oh? This is new. What a lovely reaction._

 

“Does daddy like Lotor too?”

 

“I hope so! Lotor is the only one for daddy!”

 

“That means Lotor can stay with us forever!”

 

Keith was flabbergasted. His girls continued to add more fuel to fire and Lotor was no help or in the mood to deny any claims. He could tell Lotor didn’t want to extinguishing the flame either. He just sat there with that grin on his handsome face. He was tempted to slap that grin off his face, but the flame began to die down the moment their foods came to their table.

 

He sighed. At least, the girls are quiet down with their sweet meals while Lotor only ordered a cup of tea. With a fork in one hand, he took a stab on one of the broccoli spears and placed it on Romelle’s small empty dish. She gave her cutest disgusting look with her nose scrunched up when she saw the green abomination.

 

“You know the rules. You must eat one vegetables if you get any sweets.” Keith went ahead to stab another broccoli and placed it across on Allura’s small dish. “Same goes with you too. If you don’t eat it, then no sweets. Got it?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” as they both said in unison with very low tension.

 

He watched as the girls stabbed the broccoli as if it was going to jump up alive and attack them before they placed it in their mouths slow and steady. He smiled when they finally chewed and swallowed the broccoli with their unsatisfying look. Progress was slow, but Keith wanted the girls learned how to eat other foods besides sweets. He wanted them to grow up strong and healthy. It was why he treated desserts as rewards for when they achieve their goals.

 

He knows how children are addicted to sweets. He has seen plenty of them when they visited Hunk’s office for a routine dental check-up.

 

Speaking of Hunk, he was an angel sent from heaven. Without the gentle man, he wouldn’t have survive working at clinic on his own when he became a father. His fiancee, Shay, joined with them at the same time as his nurse. A few months later, Shay invited Nyma to volunteer as she needed hours for internship. He didn’t mind the thought, but felt unease to pay for her service. Nyma was a flashy girl, but underneath it all, she was a kind person. He could tell how much she enjoyed being around with children.

 

Several months later, she had lured her boyfriend of five years to work at the clinic. His name was Rolo and Keith wasn’t sure how to expect of the man. He was eccentric and free, but Keith was curious as to why he wanted to work at a small clinic when he was already working at a big name hospital. When he asked, Rolo only waved it off and grinned when he took his patient, and bumped him at the hip out of the room.

 

His last words were, _“Go spend some time with your own kids.”_

 

And now, with a clinic of his own, he has only five staff members including himself. It’s a very small clinic, but it was more to their liking of going at their own pace and treating their patients as people than walking atms.

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith shook his head and turned to see Lotor staring at him with concern in his dark blue eyes.

He glanced back to see Romelle asleep on his shoulder as he held her on his back. Same goes with Allura on Lotor’s back when they walked back to their apartment.

 

They spent a good an hour and half at the diner with the girls beginning to fight their drowsiness to stay awake. It did not take long for the girls to pass out in the back seat of Lotor’s expensive hybrid car.

 

“Are you okay, Keith?” Lotor asked.

 

“Yeah. I am fine. Just lost in my thoughts.”

 

“Would you care if I lend you my ears?”

 

Keith chuckled. “That sounds nice actually. Let’s put the girls in bed first and I can make us some tea.”

Lotor nodded and waited for Keith to open the door as they begin to situated the girls in their beds while changing into their little pajama gowns. The girls have same design baby doll gowns with thin straps except Allura was pearl white and Romelle had pale blue gowns. After they were tucked in, Keith excused himself to change out and asked Lotor to wait in the living area.

 

Instead of sitting on one of the couches, Lotor strolled around the living area and looking at several frames of pictures placed around the room. Majority of the pictures were consist of Allura and Romelle through the years with some recent one that included Keith in. He was in the pictures with the twins when Lotor started his contract and eased the man into the pictures when he took it.

 

It was their very first family picture at the park. A simple one, but it became a special one for Keith. His fingers traced along the ridges of the frame, then onto the glass protector before he paused his movements.

 

“I’ve been wondering of who you are, Lotor.”

 

“Whatever do you mean, Keith?”

 

“Your relations to the girls. How they warm up to you quicker than others. How they see you almost equal as me in terms of listening and responsive.”

 

“We had this conversation before, Keith.”

 

“I can’t help, but to think you might take them away.”

 

Lotor turned around slowly and stared softly at the young man. Keith wore his red and white stripe matching pajamas with the pant legs slightly longer than him that it had cover most of his feet. His raven hair slightly ruffled in a damp mess from drying his hair with the white towel.

 

“I can reassure you that I have no ill intentions with your girls. As cruel I would be, I have no intention of taking them away from their one true home.”

 

“I apologize for the insensitive questionings.” His eyes casted down with soft exhales. “It must be my paranoia.”

 

“I wish I can ease your paranoia.” Lotor whispered under his breath.

 

Keith perked up and stared at Lotor in minimal light of the living room.

 

Lotor strode forward towards Keith and paused his steps two inches away. His hand rose up with his two fingers in the air and moved forward to the side of Keith’s damp bangs. His fingers brushed it back behind Keith’s ear.

 

“We made a promise. A contract if I must say.”

 

“What contract?” Keith whispered. His voice became softer and slightly slurred. His violet eyes continued to stare at the shimmering blue eyes like the ocean waters at night under the moonlight. “I want to know what they asked for.”

 

“Do not worry about it. It has been fulfilled long ago. I’m doing this on my own terms now.” Lotor’s voice was low with a mix of soft and huskiness. His fingers moved onto Keith’s cool flesh of his right cheek and his blue irises flashes yellow twice. “You need your rest now. Forget what we talk about right now. Rest assure that I will not let anyone take your girls away from you and vice versa.”

 

His eyes became heavy to stay open with his body swaying to keep his center of balance equalized.

 

“But Lotor…”

 

He was shushed by Lotor’s fingers on his lips. Too tired to stand up, his body fell towards Lotor’s direction as he fell into his embrace. His nose took a quick scent of amber and musk with soft hums.

 

“Sleep Keith.” as Lotor did a quick sweeping motion and picked up the small man off the ground.

 

_He looks cute and yet, vulnerable like a child._

 

“But it’s not fair.”

 

“What’s not fair?” Lotor hummed. He knew Keith was being stubborn, but it won’t last long.

 

“You helping to take care of the girls and other miscellaneous errands without asking for some kind of return like money.”

 

_Silly human_ , he thought. He can live without those as it was necessary for humans, but not for his kind.

 

“You already have given me something more value than human currency.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts, Keith Kogane. You have a busy day tomorrow. Not only that, a seminar meeting that you promised you would attend to the following weekend.”

 

Keith groaned softly. He loathed going to seminar meeting, but he promised to go with Rolo and Hunk this time. He will have to make calls to find a babysitter for his twins since Lotor was unavailable. He couldn’t ask more with the man and definitely keep Lotor from his own personal business.

 

He just felt dependent on Lotor for some unexplained reasons.

 

“Will you..?” A short pause with his eyes completely closed. “Can you stay a little longer?”

 

Lotor gave a small smile. “I will stay until you are asleep. I will be here until you are deemed safe.”

 

Keith hummed softly and curiously. “You make it sound like I’m in danger or something.”

 

Lotor stayed quiet until he could hear soft breathing from the young man in his arms. Once he felt it was okay to move, Lotor took Keith to his room and placed him gently on his bed. He chuckled softly when he watched Keith rolled over to the other side and hugged onto his very old hippo plush. The eyes had mismatched colors and there were patches of different colors on its small, round body.

 

He took a step back and continued to gaze at the sleeping man. He spoke softly to himself.

 

“Even if the contract had been fulfilled from the previous request, it seems you are still not out of the danger yet. However, I cannot stay much longer in your realm without neglecting further with my realm.”

 

He took a step forward as he went to kneel down on one knee. His fingers brushed away stray hairs away from Keith’s sleep face as he leaned up and gave a soft kiss on his temple.

 

“But I will not leave you or your girls unprotected.” He whispered. “My loyal _pets_ will come greet you and the girls in the morning. They will watch over until I can complete my duties.”

 

He pulled the light blanket over Keith and gently stroking his raven hair for a final touch as he stood up.

 

“Sweet dreams, Keith. I can return by your side if you wish to.”

 

One final look, he was covered in gentle winds surrounding his body. In order to protect them, he will have to return to his realm. He has to find out who has been purposely opening the doors between the two realms. He was positive the main door was heavily guarded, but he would have known immediately if there was something wrong.

 

_No_. There must be someone who was able to create another door and he will find out how and who it is before something more sinister decides to invade the human realm.

 

He finally made it to his ‘home’. The realm of the supernaturals. His human facade melted away when he walked through the threshold of the castle. His flesh tone reverted back to lavender. His ears became elongated and pointy. His pale white hair shimmers bright like the luster of pearls. His armor were deep rich in purple with his matching cape and his trusted sword at his side as he strode down the long hallway.

 

It felt like ages that he had been ‘home’. The measure of time between the human and supernatural realm were exponentially different. One human day equates to thirty days in this realm.

 

Lotor was not the type of being who would hope or wish for something he can handle, but this was one exception that he would want to. He was unsure why he would felt that way with this human man. This Keith Kogane being.

 

He will have to speak with his trusted advisors before holding a special meeting about the situation. It was better to not let his hidden enemies know his next movements, but especially his time spent with the humans.

 

He was careful with everything he do without showing his weakness, but this might be the hardest part to hide. He was unsure and his heart was filled with uncertainty as time goes on. For the first time in his immortal life, he took a long, deep breath to ease his body and mind. He just have to revert to when he was void of subtle emotions, but his chest can feel beats of tiny contractions against the muscle walls whenever he was away from Keith.

 

He must remember. It was considered inappropriate to have any hints of compassion in this realm as it will get anyone killed or taken advantage of. He knew better after witnessing the tragedy that scarred his heart.

 

With a final check of his royal outfit that was tailor-made to match his battle uniform, it was draped in rich hues of purple and snowy white embroideries of the proud Empire insignia over his heart.

 

It was time for his followers to see their Emperor.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He knew this was going to happen. He had hoped they would grow out of it, but it was a fruitless wish. A battle he could not win against since he was the youngest of the four. It was three against one.  

 

They had immediately encircled him like predators to prey, and the moment he tried walking away after dropping off the girls, they got him. He tried sneaking past them, evading their tactical blockage of his escape, or trapping him with acceptable methods since there are two children in the house. However, this time, they had two extra little helpers. He could not believe it.

 

Keith was a prey of his brother’s ridiculous game to see how long he can evade them when he came to visit. The longest he did was two minutes.

 

And here he was standing with little oxygen as his three eldest brothers decided to encase him in their inner circle of massive muscles and stupid cooes. He was not a child anymore.

 

His fingers tapped hard on the closest person’s back since his idiot brothers still have not let up their cobra squeeze hug.

 

"Daddy looks like a rolled-up hot dog."

 

"I can't see Daddy with all the uncles covering him."

 

“Daddy is so small!”

 

The girls hid their giggles behind their petite hands.

 

Keith fell to his knees immediately after they released him. It felt good to breathe again. His fist rolled up and went straight for the closest figure by punching at the shin. He was rewarded with a grunt.

 

"Next time," Keith huffs as he regains his steady breathing, "I am going to make sure all three of you are sedated and incapacitated when visiting. Stop hugging me like you all want to squeeze out my insides!"

 

One of the men wiggled his finger and made low clicking sounds from his tongue. "You can try, little brother, but it won't work on me."

 

"Of course, you were born to be a masochist."

 

"Better than a complicated idiot who likes to speak with an European accent."

 

Both men turned to each other and glared with daggers in their eyes.

 

"Now, now you two." The other male came between them and pushed them apart with his hands on their chests. "Not in front of the girls. Be civil and wait until they’re asleep so you two can do your usual animalistic bickering."

 

"Aww. Uncle Takashi! I wanted to see Uncle Kuro wrestle with Uncle Sven!"

 

"Not yet, Allura! Uncle Sven has to teach us something first. After, Uncle Kuro can wrestle him into submission."

 

"Oh my god. This is why I told you not to let them know, Shiro! They are not appropriate role models!"

 

Shiro turned with an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head. "It wasn't me this time."

 

"We texted them, daddy!"

 

"Yeah! They promised to play with us if we come visit."

 

“What?! How?!” Keith whipped his body around,his eyes slightly narrowed at two of the three brothers who looked away while whistling. A typical response with those two when Keith knew they did something like bribery to his girls.

 

He knew it firsthand when he was a child, but this time, they changed their tactics by going behind his back. He wondered how he was related to them.

 

Allura and Romelle giggled and squealed happily when Kuro and Sven came over to toss them up in the air and then situate the girls over their shoulders. Allura sat over on Kuro’s shoulder while Romelle was on Sven’s.

 

“That’s our little secret between us and our nieces.”

 

"We haven’t seen these little munchkins for months! top hogging them and let us play with them while you go enjoy that conference."

 

“Nice try, little brother. You can’t keep them away from us too long.”

 

Keith groaned, but hid his smile. As much his brothers are a pain in the ass, he was blessed to have them when he needed them, especially a few years ago when he came to visit them unexpectedly with two girls in hand.

 

Kuro, the second eldest of the triplets, can be a real jerk if he wanted to and hated children except for Allura and Romelle. Somehow, in whatever method they conjured up, Kuro was more tolerable with them. In fact, he enjoyed their company more than his own family, which said a lot when he was already out doing something unknown. No one was sure what Kuro did outside of the house, but no matter how much they tried to find out, Kuro would just give them a wild goose chase. They gave up after a month.

 

"They are in good hands,little brother. I will make sure Kuro here will not endanger them with his stupidity." Sven shifted his eyes.

 

Sven, the third triplet, was the most unusual of them all. First off, he had this thick European accent he inherited when he studied abroad for a good two years during high school. Second of all, he tried to crack jokes which made no sense. His so-called trademark phrase whenever heinjured himself was ‘take me to the space hospital’. Either Kuro or Shiro, mostly Kuro, would just dump him to the nearest body of water. It did not help when he had to bring over an even bigger headache with much thicker accent, probably Indian or Arabic, as his partner for some research on one of his excavation excursions. His partner’s name was Slav.

 

There was Takashi, or Shiro as he would prefer when acquainted, the eldest of the triplets who has great respect from many peers for his brains and respectable personality. He was a  professor in a top university with Master’s degrees in Astrophysics and a PE coach. The perfect gentleman that Keith would watch from a distance from his hiding as men would come to scout him and women who would throw themselves at him. None have caught his attention yet.

 

And lastly, there was himself. The odd one of the four siblings and the smallest one too. He swore he was adopted, but his parents threw that theory out the window. He got his genes from his mother’s side as proven from her family’s photo album. No matter what, it was still unfair when it came to dealing with height. Two of his three brothers would tease him. He could place Lotor in same bunch too if he wanted to.

 

Speaking of Lotor, he left without saying goodbye. His girls were sad until something small and furry greeted them in the morning of their living room on their couch. Keith was unsure how it got inside without making a sound, but he was surprised.

 

Lotor had left a short note on the coffee table about the furry guest and wished for them to pet-sit until he came back. He mentioned this one was only a puppy and was already potty trained. That’s good because Keith wouldn’t know how. The girls were too excited in the morning and immediately made friends with it.

 

As for Keith, he was unsure. He wanted to speak with Lotor about this, but his sixteen calls would go straight to voicemail. Lotor was a mysterious person and yet, different. How different? He was uncertain, but at the same time, curious about Lotor’s life. There was just something about him that made Keith feel...safe?

 

“On top of the girls, you want us to puppy-sit too?”

 

“Please, Shiro, I can’t take him with me to the hotel and we both know how the girls are when they are determined.”

 

Shiro took a glance back over his shoulder to watch his two brothers playing with Allura and Romelle. The puppy was quietly curled up and napping near the glass sliding door of the room connected to their spacious backyard. It was a beautiful creature. From what Keith had told him, he was a mixed Siberian Husky with the softest fur coat that they ever felt. It was smoother than silk. Keith wasn’t told what the other mix was, but he can make an educated guess of what it is based on the coat color. It shimmered differently at night time than day time.

 

Midnight blue as Keith would describe it.

 

“Allura and Romelle have been taking care of the puppy for a week now by walking, feeding, and playing with him. They were proving that they can be responsible. I can’t believe they are growing up so fast.”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I believe you, Keith. I just find it odd, that’s all. You have been surprising us a lot when visiting.”

 

“I know, Shiro. Thank you for babysitting them. I owe you again.”

 

“You owe me nothing, Keith. We are family. Allura and Romelle are family so there’s no way we can deny having them over.”

 

Shiro leaned closer to Keith’s ear with his hand covering his mouth.

 

“Besides, if you didn’t bring them over, you know how Kuro and Sven will do if they didn’t get to see their favorite nieces for a month. They are big softies when it comes to them.”

 

Keith’s body shudders from several memories of their unannounced visits in the past. They even tried coming to the girls’ class for Parent’s Day, but Shiro used a high dosage tranquilizer to knock them out. Shiro happened to find it in Kuro’s drawers when he went to clean up his room. It was enough to knock out an elephant, let alone two grown men with one dosage.

 

“I know Shiro. That’s why I planned to visit once to twice a month when they are free from school.”

 

Shiro smiled.

 

“Go to that seminar of yours. Call us when you get to your hotel safely.”

 

“Shiro! Stop acting like mom.”

 

Shiro placed both hands on his waist. “Well, I am your eldest. It is no different of how you acted with the girls.”

 

Keith opened his mouth and then closed. After a few seconds of contemplation, his eyes narrowed and aimed one hard punch at Shiro’s gut.

 

“I hate you.” Keith mumbled.

 

“It runs in the family.” Shiro gave his biggest and brightest smile. It had enough brightness to power a table lamp.

 

“Okay girls, I’m leaving now.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

He was ready and stood his ground as the girls stopped what they were doing with their uncles and ran like cheetahs to tackle him in a hug. He gave them many kisses and hugs while prying them off.

 

“Be good and listen to your uncles. Make sure you give Moro her usual walks.”

 

“Moro? As in the wolf god from Princess Mononoke?”

 

“He didn’t leave a name so I named her.”

 

“He?” Shiro asked curiously with one brow raised up. “Who is this _he_ you just spoke of?”

 

“Anyway!” Keith stood up, ignoring Shiro’s last question, and ruffled the twins’ hairs. “I will be back in a week. I love you girls.”

 

Romelle sniffled. “Come back home soon, daddy.”

 

“I will, Romelle. Listen to Allura, okay? I will call tonight when I get there, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well, time to go.” Keith stared down at Kuro and Sven. “I better not come back and see my girls learning all your bad habits like last time.”

 

Kuro and Sven looked at each other and gave their most ridiculous innocent look with their eyes and clasped their hands together in a prayer.

 

“Oh my dear little brother, we won’t taint your angels.” Kuro fluttered his eyes. “We just want to teach our cute, little nieces how to defend themselves.”

 

Sven swayed his body. “Indeed, we wouldn’t want to tarnish their innocents.”

 

Their stupid act made Keith’s stomach turn. It was even worse when the scene has already imprinted in his brain. His brothers are jerks.

 

Shiro stepped forward and placed his large hands to cover his nieces’ eyes as Keith flipped the double bird at them. They hadn’t changed at all.

 

With one last bird flip at his brothers, Keith turned and left. Shiro removed his hands away and watched the girls stared at the door for a good minute and turned to look up at him.

 

“Your dad did not want you girls to see how he says his goodbye to Kuro and Sven.”

 

Allura and Romelle looked at each and did a silent ‘o’ with their mouth.

 

“So girls…” as Kuro cracked a sly smile and walking towards them. He chuckled when he got down on one knee. “Can you tell us about this ‘he’?”

 

“He?” Allura spoke softly and looked at Romelle. “He?”

 

A thought dawned on Romelle. “It could be Lotor.”

 

“Oh? We got a name.” Kuro grinned. “If you tell us about this “Lotor” guy, we can let you girls do whatever you want.”

 

“Yes~” as Sven joined in. “We want to know about this guy.”

 

“But Daddy said not to because he told us that you two will do something bad.” Romelle said.

 

Kuro and Sven looked at each other and then, they both looked up at Shiro. He took a step back when both brothers looked at him and sighed. His position, as the eldest of the four siblings, has its double edged sword. It would mean he has greater authorities, but also have greater responsibilities if anything happens in the family. This would be one of them and he will apologize to Keith later.

 

“Romelle. Allura.” Shiro kneel down and smiled. “We’re family. We just want to know what’s going on with your father’s life and making sure he is safe and protected if we know who he has been hanging out with.”

 

The girls nibbled their lower lips and kept looking at each other. Shiro could tell they were hesitant and he couldn't blame them. They didn’t want to lose their father’s trust and were afraid that Keith wouldn't love them anymore and send them back to the orphanage. It was something his brother and he found out accidentally when they went to check up on them one night. It was a nightmare, but they could never forget the looks on their faces and the feeling of their small bodies trembling in their arms when calming them down.

 

“It’s okay. Your dad will not hate you. Yes, he will be mad, but it will be directed at us, not you. Please, girls. Will you tell us more about Lotor?”

 

The girls were still hesitant, but nodded.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It had been four days since their father left for his week-long seminar. Allura and Romelle took turns crossing out a day off on their uncle’s calendar. Even though they would video chat with their father on their Uncle Kuro’s computer, it didn’t have the same warmth feeling of their father’s presence when they gave their good nights and kisses.

 

On the fifth day, Shiro decided to stay home and relax with the girls. Since day two, the brothers had been alternating taking the twins out on different adventures depending on who was in charge of babysitting.

 

Sven was the first to take the girls out since he was the youngest of the triplets. He took them to a museum where they are exhibiting ancient artifacts and relics that his team found several months ago. They were able to gain free entrance through Slav’s connections and have the museum to themselves.

 

Allura and Romelle were able to met the infamous Slav that day. The Indian man was an inch or two taller than their father. He was slim and has well-groomed puffy mustache. His hair was black and all over the place like he just woke up. He looked almost like Albert Einstein.

 

“They must be your nieces. I am Slav. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Allura.” she bowed.

 

“Romelle.” as she followed suit.

 

“Sven has spoke proudly about you girls and I can see why now. What charming girls you two are.”

 

“Thank you!” They both said in unison.

 

Slav turned his attention to Sven. “Not only they are adorable little girls, but they have excellent manners.”

 

“Daddy told us to respect our elderly and not act like Uncle Kuro.” Romelle spoke up.

 

Sven snickered and Slav chuckled.

 

“As yes, I am still understanding how they can be so different in personalities and yet, they came from the same womb.”

 

Sven shrugged. “I asked myself every day whenever I see them.”

 

The girls giggled.

 

“Will you show us around, Uncle Slav?” Romelle asked.

 

Slav’s eyes twinkled and his chest swelled up. It felt warm inside. It had a nice ring to his ears. An uncle. To be called an uncle. It held more warmth to his heart than his title as scientist or archeologist.

 

“You bet I will!”

 

It seems Romelle was interested in Slav’s stories and explanations than Allura. She was more interested with objects in the museum than Slav’s lectures so Sven gave Allura a special tour and gave his own lectures.

 

Sven paused midway through his lecture when he saw Allura stood quietly and staring curiously at a pestadal with four small, separate statue figures. She had a glimmering shine in her eyes with her mouth slightly open. He walked closer to her and stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

 

“It was six months ago when I found them in a street market in Cairo of all places. They were preserved quite well as if they were cemented with great care until found.”

 

“Are they mice, Uncle Sven?” Allura asks.

 

“The closest species we can identified to. They are quite unusual bunch. Look at the difference of their sizes and shapes. The large one must be the leader of the pack.”

 

“Uncle Sven, do you believe in monsters?”

 

Sven hummed. He crouched down and patted her head with a smile.

 

“No, but I do believe in my niece’s words.”

 

Allura placed her small hands over her uncle’s big hand on her head.

 

“Then Uncle Sven,” with her arm raised and straighten as her finger points at the little statues, “can we take them home? They’re still alive.”

 

“If they deemed safe, then I will ask Slav to take them home. I will tell him that it’s work-related.”

 

Sven was able to convince Slav to let them take the four little statues home so he can investigate them at his own pace. It didn’t take much convincing with Romelle’s help. It seems Slav has develop a soft spot for his quiet niece and having Romelle use her puppy eyes had seal the deal.

 

Just like Keith and his idiotic older brothers, he believes in his nieces. He loves them and he could not ask anymore than giving them happiness.

 

The following day, it was Kuro’s turn and Shiro was not too happy with Kuro. The idiot took the girls and the pup before dawn and just left a simple note stating they’re going out. As to where, he did not know and he would strangle the idiot when he comes home.

 

Kuro was the wild card of the family.

 

From what the girls had told them, they went out to Kuro’s secret place where he spent most of his time doing something unknown. Not even the girls made a peep about it, but judging by their content looks, it had to be something useful.

 

The only information he got from the girls was Kuro was giving lessons and trainings. He wanted to find out more, but he had to stop asking. His nieces were trying to stay awake, but they were only children. There are limitations to their small bodies.

 

They were exhausted and the moment they sat down on the floor, they fell asleep on their sides immediately. Shiro had to carry them to their room and change out to their pajamas when Kuro told him that they already showered before coming home. Even the pup came back worn-out, but happy that it got to do some kind of activities.

 

Maybe Keith will be able to convince the girls to speak. Until then, he gave lectures to Kuro for a good five minutes while Kuro was clearly not listening and picking his ear. Even though Kuro continues to do his usual suspicious activities, Shiro had noticed the subtle changes in him.

 

First of all, Kuro did not like children. In his own words, they were like little monsters without conviction. They were harder to understand and he has less patience to deal with random tantrum. He would avoid them as much as possible if he can.

 

However, it only took two days for the girls to bring down Kuro. Keith had to convince Kuro to come see them with some strings attached. There are times he would come immediately if Keith asked and there are times he doesn’t out of spite. Kuro was the childish one.

 

To this day, it was still a mystery. Kuro still did not want to deal with children, but it comes to Allura and Romelle, he was there for them when needed. Shiro has a feeling that Kuro didn’t want to upset Keith. He has the weakest spot for Keith out of the triplets.

 

It was Shiro’s turn to take the girls out. He can tell they were still tired from the day before so he took them to the beach where they can play in the sun and can cool down in the water. Everything was going fine until the pup decided to curl next to him under the umbrella shade when the girls wanted to teach her how to swim.

 

Poor pup just wanted to run around and chase the girls. After their short dip in the water and then dried off, they sat underneath the umbrella shade where they were trying to sculpt over the buried pup whose head and tail were the only ones stayed above.

 

Shiro smiles as he took several pictures like a proud parent except he was their uncle. He sent a few pictures to Keith’s cell and his responses were hilarious. Keith was starting to sound like their mother when they were at the girl’s ages.

 

_Make sure no boys go near them._

_My girls are so cute._

_Are they wearing sunscreen?_

_Can you make sure they don’t go far?_

_Do not let them run or swim after eating!_

 

And so forth. He could chuckled and responded Keith back with _‘who do you think they are with?’_ which has ease his little brother.

 

_Thank you, Shiro._

 

Even though it was only a day, Shiro had wondered how Keith was able to handle of caring two kids and a career by himself. It must be from their mother’s gene. She was able to raise triplets when their father was away most of the time. She did the same when Keith was born a couple years later, but this time, she had three extra helpers.

 

The girls were pooped out when they got home that they just fell asleep on to the makeshift mattress Kuro made when he was about to take a nap in the living room. The pup made room in between the girls as they slept together. Kuro sighed in faux annoyance and told Shiro he will nap in the backyard on the hammock.

 

Shiro just shook his head. He knows Kuro was not annoyed. Kuro has anticipated the girls coming home tired.

 

It just shows how much they love the girls. If only their parents have the time to see their granddaughters.

 

Just two more days until their father comes home. They love spending time with their uncles, but at the end of the day, they wanted their dad.

 

Later that night, Romelle woke up screaming and crying. Allura was already by her side to calm her. Shiro came in first, followed by Sven and Kuro who appeared from the window. Shiro sat next to the girls and gently lifted Romelle onto his chest. He stroked her long hair and whispering soft words as her sobs broke into random hiccups.

 

“Elle had a nightmare, Uncle Shiro. She cried out for daddy.” Allura held back her sniffles, but it was betraying her.

 

Kuro came over and scooped up Allura as he held her and gently rubbed her back. She let out her sobs and wiped her nose on his dark shirt.

 

Sven kneel down in front of Shiro and took his niece’s trembling hand.

 

“He will be back tomorrow. It’s okay, Romelle. Will you tell us what is your nightmare?”

 

Romelle’s small hand gripped tightly around Sven’s large hand. She buried her face in Shiro’s chest while Shiro continues to stroke her hair.

 

“Do you want to sleep with your uncles in the living room? It will be a sleepover.”

 

Kuro rolled his eyes. “It’s already a sleepover.”

 

Shiro ignored him. “Sven, can you go to the living room and set up our sleeping arrangements?”

 

“Sure.” Sven kisses her hand as he got up and left.

 

“You can tell us when you’re ready, little Elle. Don’t cry. If you want, we can call Keith to check up on him.”

 

That made Romelle looked up with watery, red eyes. He wondered how long she cried before yelling out.

 

“Please? I don’t want a big, scary thing take daddy away.”

 

“What do you mean? Can you describe more about your dream?”

 

“I saw this big guy. He was bigger than you and more scarier than Uncle Kuro.” as she expressed the height with her arms stretched wide,” He took daddy away from us and said,” she hiccuped, “he came to collect his claim.”

 

Shiro looked up at Kuro with concern eyes.

 

“What does this big guy looked like?”

 

She shook her head. “I didn’t see his face. He was all fuzzy and black with one white eye. He was scary, Uncle Shiro! Please don’t let him take daddy away!”

 

He cooed her. “We’ll give Keith a call in the morning, okay? We won’t let anyone take him away from us. You have Uncle Kuro here and you know he will beat anyone into a pulp if they ever hurt your father.”

 

Kuro’s eyes glimmered in the dark like the stars with a grin.

 

“Yes. Your Uncle Kuro will make sure they don’t mess with my nieces,” Kuro said with hidden amusement, “and Keith. No one messes with Keith except me.”

 

Shiro gave Kuro a deadpan look. No wonder Keith has great evasive ability. Even though Kuro loves to tease Keith, he was there to protect him in his own way. Out of the three, Kuro would be to the first strike.

 

“See?” as Shiro kissed on top of her head. “We’ll be here when you wake up. If it makes you feel better, I can go find your dad’s favorite stuffed animal to sleep with.”

 

“Please?” She whispered. Her sobs dying down and her eyes becoming heavy to stay open.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Daddy.” With one last sniffle, Romelle fell asleep in her uncle’s protective embrace.

 

Kuro glanced over his shoulder to see Allura asleep. Thankfully, Allura had told them ahead about Romelle’s sporadic dreams. Most of her dreams were peaceful, but there are times when it wasn’t peaceful. This was one of them.

 

Most importantly, her dreams would come true. They didn’t take it seriously at first, but Keith had told them to believe in them. What scares them the most was dreams like this.

 

Premonition dreams, as Sven said when he looked it up, that involves Keith. Romelle gets so terrified that she almost ran out of the house one night if it wasn’t for Kuro’s odd sleeping habits. He caught her just in time at the door before the surrounding neighbors could hear her crying screams.

 

“I will go check on Keith.”

 

“Kuro, it’s late.”

 

“It doesn’t matter with time. I want to see with my two eyes that Keith is okay. I will not disturb his work, but I will find out the threat and he will pay for ruining my precious niece’s sleep.” as Kuro cracked his fingers one by one singlehandedly. “Most of all, no one takes our little brother.”

 

Shiro took a glance down on his sleeping niece and back at Kuro.

 

“Give him hell.”

 

Kuro grinned wide.

 

“With pleasure.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

It was known among his closest peers. He was hoping to keep a good track record of his nonexistent attendance, but last week, his streak was broken. It was all thanks to Rolo and Hunk who decided to team up and drag him to the seminar with them.

 

He refused for three days straight.

 

Then they began to play dirty by using his one weakness against him — his girls.

 

Keith got them back when this boring seminar is over. He did not understand why he had to go through this when he can get more up to date and reliable sources from his close connections. This was just a huge waste of time and felt it was more of a social gathering for all the big wigs to flaunt their achievements.

 

He wanted to leave since day one.

 

His heart still aches every night when he did video calls to his girls. Allura would speak of all the places and adventures she and her sister had with his brothers. Romelle would speak between gaps of Allura’s stories, but she would be the first to shed. Allura was there to hold her in his place, but they both know it was not the same. He would coo at her until her eyes began to droop and waited for one or all of the brothers to come in to tuck them into bed. They would end the call with a quick kiss and wave.

 

Once in a while, his brothers would call him to check up like they would always do when he went on trips, far and near. As overbearing as they can be, he appreciates them even though he will not give them the satisfaction of hearing those words. His brothers have too much pride to fill up a hot air balloon if they heard it from his mouth.

 

He just gives them the silent treatment and moves on.

 

Keith sighed while he kept his chin up. Hell week was almost over and freedom was in reach. He wanted to be with his girls.

 

“You are something else, Kogane.”

 

“Stuff it, Rolo. It was bad enough attending this boring shit, but to dress up and pretend to mingle with others to sweeten up for connections was not in the itinerary.”

 

“You are the only one I know who could care less about making a name.”

 

“I would rather have some freedom in what I can evaluate with patients than go all hooplas with hospitals.”

 

“I have to agree with Rolo. You are something else, Keith.”

 

“Traitor.” Keith mumbled.

 

Hunk gave a small smile as he finished one last adjustment to Keith’s red tie and used both of his large hands to smooth out wrinkles on his black jacket.

 

“As promised, we won’t drag you to anymore seminars. Okay? You did a good job attending your field class.”

 

“Don’t you start talking like Shiro, Hunk.”

 

It made Hunk smile and he placed his arm around Keith’s shoulders and gave a firm squeeze on his upper arm as he pulled him to his side.

 

“I’m honored.”

 

“You spend way too much time with the slacker behind us.”

 

“I heard that, Kogane.” Rolo got up from his seat as the chair spun and walked up to the pair. He went on the opposite side and placed his arm on top of Hunk’s. His head leaned closer with a mischievous grin. “I am going to make you drink until you are drunk and let everyone in the room see The Great Kogane make a fool of himself.”

 

Keith’s head whip-lashed with narrow eyes.

 

“Do that and I will tell Nyma about _that night_ when you so-called accidentally lost your phone.”

 

“You would not dare to.” Rolo paused. “How the hell you know about _that night_?”

 

“Try me.” He smirked. “I have ways.”

 

Their eyes met and matching strong intensity of their glares. Hunk just sighed at their childish antics.

 

“Okay you two, break it up and behave. If you don’t, then there will be no more home-cooked meals.”

 

That shut them up quick.

 

It was Hunk’s best weapon against the duo when they begin to bicker. At first, it was effective when he was only working with Keith and then, Nyma came in. When she took leftovers home, Rolo slipped in soon after. Shay would tease him how his cooking was like bait and he was the fisherman who can lure any fishes to his line. Cooking was his holy grail for relaxation.

 

“Just one more day and we are home free so let’s spend one last time to mingle.” Rolo grins.

 

Keith groaned. His window of escape was gone the moment he was sandwiched by the two men as he was escorted out. He did not enjoy attending parties full of strangers.

 

Least of all, he does not feel like mingling with people outside of his comfort zone, but if this was the last task he had to do, he will finish it to the end.

 

However, he secretly plans to ditch the duo after an hour into the party and chill in his room so he can recharge. He has to be ready for his girls when they come charging at him with full force. They are not little girls anymore, but not yet women.

 

He refused to let them grow up. He didn’t want them to leave from their nest yet. His heart is not prepare for their future. It was enough to feel water swelling up and ready to flow out of its bank. Who knew he would be this sensitive? Who knew he would become…

 

Keith shook his head and turned his back as his arm placed on the wall to rest his head with dread looming over his head. He was becoming like Shiro and it gave him chills. It took him this long to notice how similar they are in parenting.

 

He sighed.

 

Let this night be over and done with. There was a constricting feel inside his chest with unease sensation of something slithering up and ready to come out from his mouth. He held it back with his hand placed center of his chest.

  


_I want to go back now._

  


This lascivious party was overwhelming his senses more than he had expected. He _needs_ to escape or else…

 

His back was attacked with cold tingles and replaced with a warm touch. It felt nice and yet, uncertain. It was gone before he was able to pinpoint the underlying feel.

 

“Are you alright, little one?”

 

The stranger had a baritone voice, low and rich, like aged whiskey.

 

He can only nod in response. He felt his body will betray him if he opened his mouth to speak. The last thing he needed to embarrass himself more was showing his weak self.

 

“If you mind, let me escort out and take you somewhere in your comfort zone. You are not used to this environment.”

 

The stranger was right.

 

A large hand came into his peripheral view as he carefully glanced up without instigating his lightheaded. His eyes began to scan his current surrounding and instantly, he could feel suspecting eyes gazing at him. Hushed whispers began to attack his hearing. It was haunting.

 

“Little one, take a deep breath.” His body welcomed gentle rubs on his back. “Try to concentrate on my voice only. “

 

The stranger’s voice was familiar and yet, different. He didn’t have an accent like a certain someone, but it was comforting. Like a parent to their child.

 

“That’s it. Take my hand, little one. I will escort you out.”

 

Keith followed the stranger’s directions.

 

Several minutes later, Keith could breathe much better. The man had taken him far away from the party, but near enough where he could see the huge lobby from the second floor. Quietness welcomed him back and the soft feel of red, plush chair was heaven sent. It was calming. He felt much better.

 

“Take a sip, little one. This should calm your stomach too.” The man placed the saucer down on the table, in front of Keith. “It’s honey peach and ginger tea.”

 

“Thank you.” Keith sat up and leaned towards to grab the cup and saucer. He took a moment to close his eyes and savor the aroma. Ginger’s spicy pungence was first to strike, but subtle hints of sweet peach came to soften the spice. He took a sip.

 

His body welcomes the warmth and spice sliding down his throat. Even his stomach welcomes it as it begins to settle down.

 

“This must be your first time.”

 

Keith placed his drink back on the table and gazed up at the man across from him. He was huge! He was taller and buffer than Shiro or Kuro. His hair was slicked back, but it was darker, richer in black like ink. What caught his attention was the man’s eye patch. He was certainly did not look like a pirate - _no_ ,  he was more like a mafia boss.

 

“How do you know?” Keith asked curiously.

 

“I have not seen you before, but it was the way you tried to shy away that gave it away.”

 

“It was obvious then.”

 

“Not obvious per say, but it was something I can tell from your subtle gestures.”

 

“Thank you for helping me out there. The name’s Keith. Keith Kogane.”

 

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Keith. Just called me Sendak.”

 

Keith cocked his head.

 

“I’ve heard rumors about you declining the offer to work under the great Dr. Alfor. It was a rare chance to be scouted by him.”

 

“Oh…” His back pressed further in with his head down. “I had something going on during that time and felt I should concentrate on that over the offer.”

 

“I see. It must be very important.”

 

“It was and I don’t regret it.”

 

Sendak gave a small smile. “That’s good. You have a good sense of conviction. No wonder Alfor still wants you to this day.”

 

“He does?”

 

Sendak stood up from his seating and began to walk towards Keith. He placed his large hand on top of Keith’s small shoulder.

 

“He has not given up on recruiting you, but I would like to lay my offer on the table too. I can guess what answer you will give, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

 

He felt small under Sendak’s gaze;  his large hand had covered most of his shoulder.

 

“Will you work with me? Under the Galran University Hospital?”

 

Keith had heard of the name. It rivals with Alfor’s St. Altean Hospital and both places had exceptional reputations for their care and research.

 

He did not understand why would they want to recruit him. He was just a simple pediatrician.

 

“I appreciate your offer, but I will have to decline this one also.”

 

Sendak chuckled quietly. “I will accept your answer for now, but the offer will remain open if you ever decide to reconsider.”

 

With his hand pulled away and placed behind his back, Sendak walked away before coming to a halt.

 

“Wait.” Keith stood up quickly from his seating. “I need to repay you for your help.”

 

“You don’t have to repay anything, little one.”

 

“I want to. At least, let me repay the debt.”

 

“You should know very well, Keith, that it was only my job, as a doctor, to make sure you will be taken care of and to use any best course of action to remove you from the cause of your ill well-being.”

 

Keith bit his lower lip.

 

“If you must,” Sendak glanced over his shoulder, “then you don’t mind having more future chats with this old man.”

 

“You don’t look old at all, sir.”

 

Sendak let out an amused chuckle. “Trust me, I am old as Alfor minus the white hair. It is getting late now. Get some rest, Keith. I will have my secretary forward my contact information to you so we can meet up on our private time.”

 

“You too, sir.” Keith bowed. “And thank you.”

 

Keith straighten his back as he watched Sendak walking towards the elevator. He continued to watch him until he disappeared into the elevator. Everything felt surreal as he walked towards the elevator.

 

The conversation he had with Sendak was pleasant in a sense. Normally, Keith would feel uneasy talking with strangers, let alone going with a stranger, but something about the man told him to listen to him. Something deep inside his heart. He doesn’t know what, though.

 

He was already at his floor when the elevator beeped. He was lost in his thoughts, but then sighed.

 

He was tired and ready for bed. His hand went straight into his pocket and fished out his key card.

 

If he wasn’t deep into his thoughts, he would have noticed a presence coming from behind and covering his nose and mouth with a piece of fabric. He tried pulling the hand away from his face, but it was futile so he elbowed at the assailant instead. It didn’t budge at all; instead the grips on his face and across his body where his arms were locked down became tighter.

 

His visions began to fade further as the smell of chloroform continued to invade his nose. He could feel his body being dragged into his own room until the door shut on its own. His body was hoisted up, then tossed onto something soft. It must be his own bed.

 

It was his chance to escape and yet, he felt too weak to move. His eyes became too heavy to stay open and his vision was becoming blurrier.

 

“Wha..t..”

 

He thought he was alone with the other one, but instead, he saw more. Four or five more coming into his blurred vision and surrounding his bed. He cannot see them. They were hidden behind masks and hoods.

  


_Who are they?_

  


Right before succumbing to darkness, he saw someone else standing dead center at the end of his bed with a wicked smile and two glowing eyes like gold with black slits.

  


This was not how he wanted to end his night.

  
  


* * *

 

  


Kuro had always trusted in his intuitions. They had not let him down once and only became stronger the older he gets. Many could call it his sixth sense, but he refuted the stupid name. Many have told him it was useful to help those in need, but Kuro was not one of those goody two shoes. He was using it for his own selfish reason.

 

No one was more important than his own little brother, Keith. Not even his two idiot brothers. They know how to take care of themselves. His nieces are right up there with Keith, but only by a tiny margin.

 

He had fine tuned his intuition to where he could sense if Keith was in any kind of danger. Sven had called him a dog on several occasions, of which he returned the favor by snapping at him and some occasions, he had bitten him before. The idiot deserved it.

 

Tonight, his intuition went wild. His body shivered violently and his arms were covered in goosebumps. He revved up his motorcycle and sped through the empty streets as he maneuvered around cars.

 

His little brother was in danger. Something sinister was happening to him and Kuro did not know what. He could still feel the cold sensation coursing through his veins.

  


_I’m coming, Keith._

  
  


Out of the triplets, Kuro was the one who looked after Keith the most outside of their house. He was also the one who refused to let Keith live on his own. He didn’t want Keith to be somewhere he can’t keep his eyes on him.

 

Kuro simply wondered why did it have to be his little brother. He was the one who could ‘see’ them, just like his nieces. Heck, they could have haunted both Shiro and Sven, but Kuro had a feeling those two were hiding something. No one knew about Kuro’s ability except for his nieces.

 

To this day, he can still remember how they came up to him with their eyes covered in fright and helplessness when Keith had attracted few unsavory creatures. He was grateful for the secluded training he partook in that day to save his little brother.

 

Although, he wished he could rub his achievements in the monk’s face. He still had a grudge with the stupid bald man for making him to endure ridiculous and rigorous trainings. Not only that, he had to go without eating meat for months. He was not a happy Kuro.  

 

His fingers twitched with unease patience. The tips of his fingers were already cold, but blood began to flow back into them when he parked his motorcycle in the hotel’s garage. With zero hesitation, he took off his helmet and dashed across the garage for the elevator. Kuro had been ignoring a dread feeling pitted inside his gut.

 

Hunk was a saint. The moment they arrived at the hotel, Hunk sent a message to them telling them which room Keith was staying in. They didn’t enjoy the idea of Keith being alone, but at the same time, he prefers his privacy.

 

He should have run up several flights of stairs instead of being stuck inside the elevator where it stops on almost every floor due to people. The sooner he got to Keith, the sooner he could feel somewhat at ease.

 

“Keith…” It came out sadder than expected.

 

Kuro didn’t bother to apologize his sudden urge to leave the elevator that was almost full to the max as he jogged towards Keith’s room. Something cold attacked his senses and he almost tripped over his own footing when he stopped. Dread washed over his body.

 

He barely picked it up, but something about this chill atmosphere felt eerily familiar. His pupils dilated with sudden realization. Remembering to move, Kuro forced his legs to run. To run with all his might.

 

“Keith!”

 

Kuro could less if anyone on the floor heard his yell, but they can’t. There were lingering feelings pitted inside his throat that refused to go down. A shield - no, a barrier was placed on this floor only.

 

He could see it. The door that leads to Keith, but the moment his hand placed on the knob, something chilling electrified his body. He had never felt this kind of unknown power before. It amplified his fears ten fold. All the people he had met throughout his life had mentioned he had no fears. Nothing can scare the great Kuro. Not even death scares him.

 

They were wrong. No one knows except for his two idiot brothers who shared their same fears. It was their little brother. The fear of losing him. The inability to protect him for anyone who dares to harm him.

 

He growled loudly as he placed his other hand above the door handle, took two steps back, and shifted most of the weight onto his right side to force it open. No stupid barrier can stop him from reaching Keith.

 

The moment his foot stepped in, the chilling air and the barrier both dissipated. They were already gone as if everything that happened earlier was only an imagination. Kuro knew it was not. He could still feel it lingering inside his veins.

 

His eyes locked on the very figure resting in the middle of the bed. Immediately, he ran and scooped up his petite body as Kuro sat down. His hands inspected every inch of his little brother’s body and he stroked his hair as he held him close to his chest.

 

He could feel it. Keith’s warm and steady breathing against his chest. It was almost enough to wash all of his fears away except it continued to linger over his mind. Questions swirled in his thoughts. There was no sign of physical altercations. No signs of forced entry which means Keith had let someone in or sneak up behind his brother and knocked him out. He checked for signs of assault, but found none.

 

Kuro tucked Keith’s head underneath his chin and tightened his embrace. Someone had drugged him.

 

“Keith.” His voice was filled with concern.

 

He was not going to leave Keith alone tonight. Even though he would not think twice about carrying Keith to his bike and tying him down to drive away, Kuro knew it would aggravate both Allura and Romelle. Not only that, he had to make sure whatever had happened in the room was gone.

 

With one arm slid under Keith’s knee, Kuro lifted him up with ease and headed towards the bathroom. As precaution, he cleansed and purified Keith’s body before returning home. He performed the same ritual for the room as he will also be spending the night.

 

He was careful in his movements from taking off Keith’s clothes to turning on the water to warm and waiting for the tub to fill halfway, Kuro dug through his side pouch to locate and pull out a small white powder sphere. With a quick flick around of his wrist and few chanting words, he tossed tit into the water and watched it fizzle. He stood up from his seating with naked Keith in his arms and placed him gently in the tub.

 

Normally, Kuro would be unfazed with any undesired situations and still be able to do everyday tasks with ease. Tonight was not the case. His hand trembled when he fished out his phone, his thumb was uncooperative with the touch keypad, and his mind was racing a hundred miles per second. He told his hand to stop trembling and just type the stupid message to Shiro.

 

But what did he want to type? There were many words he wanted to say, but nothing he wanted to mention were ever going to ease their minds.

 

“UGH.” He snarled and just typed what was on his mind. He shoved the phone back in his pocket without waiting for a reply.

 

Kuro rolled up his sleeves, knelt down on the cold tile floor, and placed one hand inside the tub as he stirred the water. Following the momentum, his hand scooped up some of the water and hovered over his brother’s head as his hand tilted over. He repeated the process three more times until his hand went deep in the tub and pulled the plug to drain the holy water.

 

He quickly grabbed a towel to dry off Keith’s hair before bundling his naked form up with two other towels as he scooped him up out of the tub. Satisfied with dressing Keith in his usual red and white pajamas and blow drying his hair, Kuro left him alone for a few minutes in the chair as he headed toward the bed. His eyes narrowed and flickered, while his fingers made several complicated motions together before it stopped in a cross form. In one quick sweep, the bed was cleansed with crystalized powder. It shimmered across the bed as it fell and disappeared the moment it landed.

 

As he turned around, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Shiro had texted him back. He will take a look at it later once he gets Keith situated in bed. It must be one strong drug to have Keith sleeping like the dead. Once tucked in, Kuro slipped beside him and carefully lifted Keith’s head over his bare arm. It has been awhile he slept with Keith. When Keith was still a toddler, he would go onto each of their beds every other nights when he felt scared.

 

Keith had once said the safest place to sleep for him was in his brothers’ arms.

 

Two fingers brushed few loose strands away from his brother’s sleeping face and out of habit, he gently patted his chest over his heart. It calmed Keith; to let him know he was there with him.

 

“You’re safe now.” Kuro whispered.

 

He knew it was not the full truth. There wasn’t a single clue to pinpoint what went inside the room. No indications of what kind of sorcery was used on his brother and that fact alone frustrated him.

 

“I will find out who did this to you, and when I do, I’ll make sure they suffer a fate far worse than death.”

 

Kuro didn’t have to look at the message to know what Shiro said as he closed his eyes with Keith tucked close to his chest. They are brothers after all.

  


**> Little rabbit secured and cleansed. ****_Phantom_** **_predator_** **gone and unfound. - Kuro <**

 

**> > No mercy for those who wakes the sleeping lions. - Shiro <<**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Artwork updated. <3 Thanks to the lovely Anggrishka.

“I can’t believe you, Kuro!” Keith puffed his cheeks and gave his hardest straight punch to Kuro’s buff arm. He knew Kuro was unphased by the punch, but he didn’t care.

 

Kuro gave his shit-eating grin and enjoying the little tantrum that Keith was displaying. He will always be his cute little brother.

 

“How did you even get in my room?! Don’t tell me Hunk let you in. Or maybe you broke in again.” Keith paused. “I swear no locks can stop you from entering.”

 

“I have my ways. It comes in handy when I have to check up on you whenever I feel like it.”

 

Keith’s punches were like gentle massages to his arm. Even when he tried to put more weight from his fist, they barely stung him.

 

“It’s embarrassing!”

 

“How so? You would always come into our room and ask to sleep with us while dragging your stuffed hippo.” Kuro hummed. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring that with you.”

 

Keith paused. His body stiffened up with heat flushing up to his face.

 

“He’s at home! I can’t always bring him with me everywhere.” He pouted. “And I’m not a child anymore.”

 

Kuro’s grin widened and he shifted his body where he was facing Keith. With one hand raised, he ruffled Keith’s soft, inky hair.

 

“Yes, but you will always be my adorable and cheeky little brother.”

 

“Kuro!!!” Keith whined. “Stop messing up my hair, you big oaf!”

 

Keith squeaked when taken by surprise from Kuro’s sudden action. He was pulled towards his brother’s broad chest with the warmth feels of his arms wrapped around his small frame. His chin rested on top of his head.

 

“Kuro?”

 

He heard mumbled whispers from above. Words were coming out inaudible, but he could pick up few words. _Safe_ and _protect_. Did something happen that got Kuro shaken up? He was more overbearing and less reserved than usual by the way he kept squeezing his body.

 

His older brother was acting differently than usual. Shiro and Sven were usually the ones who showed their affections openly. Kuro, on the other hand, hardly showed it. If he did, he has own ways. Just a little twisted.

 

“Come on.” Keith yelped pathetically as he was thrown over Kuro’s shoulder without warning. “They’re impatiently waiting for you at home.”

 

He kicked and punched his brother, but it didn’t phase him at all.

 

“I can walk, you know!”

 

Cheeky little brother he has.

 

He was relieved. It seems Keith was himself, but did not have any recollection of last night. They will have to keep a close eye out if anything emerges later.

 

For now, Keith is safe.

 

Their ride was a quiet one, but then again, it’s near impossible to make any conversation on a speeding motorcycle with their protective helmets on.

 

It seems Kuro was still feeling...agitated? Not only that, he was driving a bit reckless when maneuvering. His expression may not have shown, but his actions spoke volumes. One way to calm his brother down was reassure him.

 

Keith tightened his hold around Kuro’s waist and pressed his chest harder on his back. It seemed to work, and Kuro began to relax.

 

He whispered softly to himself. Whether Kuro heard it or not, he felt the need to say it.

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

The first thing Keith felt when he opened the door was the sudden weight on his chest pushed him down with great force. His back will be feeling the pain later. For now, he was battling a drooling pup who seemed dead set on licking his face off.

 

“No fair, Kosmo!!!” Allura shouted. “We want to greet daddy first!”

 

Keith laughed as he tried to push the pup away from his face so he could sit up. So the pup has a new name now.

 

Kosmo barked happily with his tiny, fluffy tail wagging so ecstatically. He went for his second round of licking his master’s face.

 

“We can’t even give Daddy a kiss now that Daddy’s face is wet with doggy drool.”

 

A small towel fell and landed on top of his head and the heavy weight on his chest was taken away with sad whining.

 

“Don’t be greedy, dog.” Kuro spoke.

 

Kosmo continued to whine as he was held by the scruff of his neck.

 

Kuro pointed at the dog. “And don’t you dare give me that look.”

 

He placed the pup over his shoulder and held him down with one hand while dealing with the wagging tail to his face.

 

Just as Keith finished wiping off Kosmo’s wet slobber, he was tackled back by even heavier weights times two.

 

“Daddy!!” Both girls sniffed and hugged their father with all their might.

 

“Allura. Romelle.” He pulled them closer into his arms. “I’m home.”

 

“Don’t leave us again, daddy.” Allura hiccuped.

 

“I won’t, Allura.” Keith cooed at her.

 

“Daddy.” Romelle spoke softly and hugged her father tight. “I’m happy you’re back.”

 

He smiled and rubbed Romelle’s back. Out of the two, Romelle was less vocal, but her actions spoke louder.

 

“Come on, girls. You can cuddle with your dad more in a more relaxing place than on hardwood floor.”

 

“Shiro.” Keith looked up as Shiro walked in with a smile followed by Sven from behind. “Sven.”

 

“Welcome home, little brother.”

 

Keith smiled with his eyes closed as he held his girls close to his chest.

 

“I’m home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, how was your stay with your uncles? Did you go somewhere fun?” Keith asked.

 

They were able to settle down in the living room. Kuro had to place Kosmo in his cage since he kept hopping onto Keith’s lap and when Allura tried to push him away, he barked and kept climbing back up.

 

“We did!” Allura exclaimed. “Uncle Sven took us to a museum and brought back us a statue to keep!”

 

Sven coughed behind his fist. “To study and examine, Allura.”

 

“Yeah! To study! It’s so cute too! There are four mice stuck together in piece.”

 

“Four mice separately, but plastered on one piece of granite.” Sven corrected again.

 

Allura pouted and whined as she drawled out his name. “Uncle Sveeeeen.”

 

“Habit. I have to be accurate with my research works.”

 

“And we met Uncle Slav too!” Romelle chirped.

 

Keith raised a brow and stared down at Sven. “Did you really need to?”

 

Sven shrugged. “He just happened to be there. Even Romelle had taken a liking with him.”

 

“He’s so funny!” Romelle giggled behind her hands.

 

Keith sighed. One more weird person his girls were exposed to. Then again, it might not be so bad for them to expand their knowledge. He smiled happily as he listened to his girls’ stories and adventures when he was away.

 

His brow raised in suspicion and whipped his head to chastise Kuro about his turn when he saw them huddle together. They were grinning up to their ears.

 

“What are you three dodos grinning over there? It’s creepy.”

 

Both Allura and Romelle looked up in confusion and stared at their uncles.

 

Sven took a step with a hand on his waist. Keith did not like the underlying sly glint in his eyes.

 

“I see you like Kuro more than Shiro and me. That hurts, little Keithy. And I thought I was your favorite brother.”

 

Keith sat up straight and felt internal temperature rising up to his cheeks.

 

“What are you talking about? And don’t start calling me that stupid nickname!”

 

“But Keithy,” Shiro took a step with both hands over his heart, “you refused to cuddle with us when you graduated from middle school. And now, I can see you prefer Kuro.”

 

Allura looked back at her father. “Really, Daddy? You used to sleep with Uncle Shiro, Uncle Sven, and Uncle Kuro at our age?”

 

“Just like us? How we like to sleep with daddy at night?” Romelle perked up.

 

Keith went speechless. This was something he didn’t want his girls to know. It was embarrassing.

 

“Hey Kuro, send that pic to us later.” Sven asked.

 

“Picture?” Keith asked curiously. “What picture?”

 

Kuro laughed with great enthusiasm. “I updated my wallpaper with it too.” He held his android smartphone out and showed it to them.

 

It was Keith in his normal and plain cotton maroon pajama shirt with one loose button that expose a peek of his pale skin. His hand closed in a fist over Kuro’s chest. He was in a fetal position.

 

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THAT PICTURE?!” Keith screamed and carefully pried his girls off when he made a mad dash at Kuro.

 

Kuro was already one step ahead when he hightailed out of the house and into the backyard. He was laughing his head off. Allura and Romelle stood near the glass doorway and cheered on their father as he chased Kuro.

 

Sven shrugged while shaking his head and stood closer to his eldest brother without breaking eye contact. He spoke in a low tone.

 

“What do you think, Takashi?”

 

“I’ll have someone look into the picture.”

 

Sven sighed. “It would have been nice if all the troublesome headaches comes to us only instead of Keith.”

 

“So you can sense them too.” Shiro said it as a statement rather than a question.

 

“Not as enhanced as Kuro or our nieces there, but I can see _their_ shadows.”

 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed slightly. “We are going to have find out what’s making _them_ attracted to Keith. These _things_ are becoming dangerous with every encounters.”

 

“I’ll go see if Slav knows anything about this.” Sven held his phone up and shook it. “Knowing him, he might have encountered something similar in his travels.”

 

Shiro turned to stare at Sven with great confusion. “Isn’t Slav a crazy archeologist?”

 

Sven grinned and tapped his phone on his cheek. “Oh. He still is, but Slav is more of a _sage_ if you get what I mean.”

 

“Dammit Kuro.” Keith stopped with both hands over his knee and catching his breath. “I am going to strangle you when I catch you.”

 

“That is if you can.” Kuro stood tall with brimming confidence. “This is nothing compared to your baby pictures we showed our adorable nieces.”

 

“WHAT?!” Keith redirected his anger at his other brothers in the house. “You guys did what?!”

 

Both Shiro and Sven looked at opposite directions while whistling.

 

“Daddy was so cute!”

 

“I didn’t know Daddy was like that before.”

 

“Daddy, can we play dress up together?”

 

“Yeah! We all can wear pretty dresses together!”

 

“Allura. Romelle.” Keith’s voice sounded defeated.

 

Romelle hopped over and ran to pounce on her father’s hunched back. Keith was able to catch her before she slid off.

 

“Why is daddy embarrassed? Does daddy did not want Lura and me to know?”

 

“No, Romelle. It’s not like that.” His expression changed to being defeated. “I do want to share my childhood with you, but with the three of us.”

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Where the fun is if we don’t tell the story behind it?” Kuro spoke which he broke the sweet father-daughter moment. “I know. Since you’re already here, why don’t we do a sleepover so Keithy can get one giant cuddle?”

 

“Uncle Kuro is smart!” Allura raised both arms up in excitement.

 

“I know.” Kuro blew his fingertips with a smile.

 

“Can we? Can we?”  Romelle repeated several times until she had to stop to breathe.

 

“Yeah! Can we, Daddy?” Allura’s eyes were wide and shimmering from her reserved tears. Keith did not like where this was going.

 

“Please daddy?” Romelle tugged lightly on his collar shirt.

 

Keith sighed in defeat. “Fine. Just one night and we go home.”

 

“Yay!!!”

 

He will definitely strangle his brothers in their sleep.

 

It was now late in the evening and the girls were tucked in with their father as they slept in the living room floor. To be nice, they let Kosmo in the sleeping trio and curled right above Keith’s head.

 

They settled in the living room after a hearty dinner courtesy of Sven while Shiro went to set up their sleeping space. To this day, they made sure Shiro stays far away from the stove as possible. They do not need another burning episodes of their place.

 

“Leave it to Kuro to do things that Keith will get mad at.” Sven watches his second eldest taking pictures from different angles.

 

Kuro grinned. “It is getting hard to get cute pictures of Keith now that he’s being an adult.”

 

“It would be nice if he stayed small like our nieces, but alas, he has to grow up in front of our eyes.” Shiro spoke while reading his book.

 

“Yes, well, I am going out now.” Kuro stood up and stretched out his limbs.

 

“Where you going this time?” Shiro asked.

 

“Just curious about the mysterious suitor that decided to walk into Keith’s life. The one who got our nieces smitten.”

 

“Lotor was his name? I am curious about this man too.” Sven rubbed his chin. “The girls practically love him from the way they talk about him.”

 

“Now now, you two. Let’s not get jealous about this.”

 

“We are jealous!” Kuro and Sven responded simultaneously.

 

Shiro sighed in defeat. Of course they would. Almost everything is a competition to them to see who can win Keith’s attention. Out of the three, those two had the worst brother complex.

 

“Next time, let’s do a surprise visit. If we get lucky, we might see this mystery man at the clinic or at the girls’ school.”

 

That seems to defuse them from going ballistic. Shiro must admit he was curious too, but he has the patience to wait for Keith to tell them. He was awfully sure that Keith did not want them to know about this person if he understands Kuro and Sven’s protective mode.

 

Shiro stretched out his arms and back while yawning. It had been a long day and he has to be up early to meet up the person in mind before he begins his job. He hopes he might get answers to what it was that happened before Kuro’s arrival. Whatever or whoever it was, they were clever in erasing their tracks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Excuse me, sire.” The young woman bowed in front of his presence. “It is time for your break.”

 

“Thank you, Acxa. I will have it in a few moments.”

 

“I understand, sire. However, you mustn’t neglect your health in favor of haste completion of your duties.”

 

He sighed and looked up at his trusted bodyguard after stamping a royal seal on one of  the many budget plans. His two fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose after taking off his glasses. Words and numbers were starting to blur together.

 

“I will take my usual walk, Acxa. Have them bring my meals outside of my sanctuary.”

 

“Understood, sire.” Acxa bowed and turned her heels, but stopped when he called her.

 

“Acxa.”

 

“Yes, Lotor.” She knew when to call by his name based on his tone of voice. It was low and less authoritative as an emperor.  

 

“Inform Narti to go on surveillance and report back on any unusual activities to you.”

 

“Any particular target she must track?”

 

Lotor stood up from his seat and walked over to where Acxa stood. His fingers went to comb and untangle his soft white strands after hours of being pressed down from sitting.

 

“Utmost secrecy, Commander Acxa.”

 

Her body quickly straightened as she saluted her fist over her heart.

 

“There is a human I wish for continue observation. He seems to attract of those he cannot see nor sense of otherworldly presence.”

 

“Sire, it is common for humans to be prey upon.”

 

Her eyes trailed Lotor’s movements until his hand rested on her shoulder.

 

“Yes, but this particular one seems to attract more than predators. There are those who wish to protect him under their human disguise.”

 

“I understand, sire. I will inform Narti in utmost secrecy.”

 

“Please do. Who knows? We might catch a bigger fish. The files will be sent encrypted. It will have the necessary data of the human.”

 

“Yes, sire.” She saluted again and waited until Lotor left.

 

Her body went lax and took a step back. It was unusual for their Emperor to spare his time with someone, much less a primitive species such as a human. She had noticed slight changes in Lotor’s demeanor after his extended stay in the human realm.

 

Only those who are very close with the Emperor have the ability to  notice the subtle changes in his aura. Whoever this human was, apparently, it was worth their Emperor’s attention and protection. When the time is right, she will go meet this human personally and see if this one was deem worthy. The last thing she ever wanted to fall on her Emperor was another headache.

 

A stroll had always helped him to relax his mind for clear thoughts. All the paperwork he had finish were nothing more than puzzles. It was easy to finish them quickly once he found the important pieces. It did not help that he let them pile up when he was away. He does not understand how can they can be endless when it is the same ol’ deal.

 

He gave another sigh. Being an emperor can be quite taxing and he was hoping his father could have waited before ascending him to the throne on his coming of age day.

 

His eyes glanced at the green foliage over the railings and he could not help but give a small smile from a recent memory. It was something that happened based on instinct. To this day, he was still unsure why he did it, but he did not regret his decision.

 

He paused in his stroll and his sight went to gaze upon a familiar setting. With his eyes closed, his body could feel the gentle breeze coming his way. The weather was similar on that day too.

 

**[Flashback]**

 

_This was his sanctuary. A place where he can be alone and temporarily drop his facade. It can be tiresome to uphold the stiffness of royalty as the emperor of a noble race._

 

_A large, octagonal gazebo built the ground up with a single seed of the rarest tree of the land. Its branches had steel-like strength to withstand the force of eighty elephants from the human realm._

 

_It only requires a hand touch and great deal of concentration to focus on an image to shape the tree to his favor. The twists and turns of thin to thick branches form the base firstmost before the pillars and a roof._

 

_All it has left are deep rich green leaves and vines for added touch and decorations around the branches. The pale green vines create the cascading veil and act as the ‘door’ of the sanctuary._

 

_It can sense his arrival when it begins to create a sturdy stairway from its branches as he takes the first step and disappears after the next steps. His long, platinum hair tied by two white with lavender border ribbons flow along the current breeze as it flows down from the base of his ponytail. Black heels of his tall boots click softly on the intertwined branches._

 

_No one was allowed to step in his sanctuary. Not even his faithful followers._

 

_However, he made an exception._

 

_The green veil door began to split apart when he was three steps away. He was not one who would make haste decisions. He was an emperor after all and what decisions he makes will only affect everything as a whole._

 

_And yet, this one affects him solely. He had been thinking straight from the beginning until midway. He knew not every plan will go smoothly and hence, he would have backup plans for quicker end results._

 

_The veil began to slide back into place to close the moment he steps in. He waited._

 

_He watched with a glint of hope in his blue eyes at the figure floating in midair at the center of his place._

 

_Keith will be saved._

 

_He walked towards the center with one hand held partially in the air. A small, soft, glowing orb floated safely in the palm of his hand. There were streaks of paler white and yellow swirls inside the orb, which radiated vibrantly with compassion._

 

_He was only human._

 

_So why did his mind stop being rational and become desperate instead?_

 

_Why did he see red when the wretched creature tore his beautiful soul out without a care?_

 

_Instead of giving instant death, he had to forcibly seal the ugly creature before it could devour Keith’s soul. It will have more crueler fate once it is delivered to his followers. They will enjoy their new addition._

 

_His trusted friend was able to enclose Keith’s soul before it had the chance to fly away. Once a soul leaves the body, it will not return on its own. It has to be forced back in or else the person dies._

 

_Lotor didn’t want to think one second longer. He dropped his human form without a care, scooped up Keith in his arms, and took him straight to his sanctuary in the immortal realm._

 

_He will have to thank his most trusted advisor afterwards for masking Keith’s human scent. It was a simple, but costly mistake that would haunt him eternally if it wasn’t for Thace._

 

_His steps halted a foot away from the comatose human. The one who just made his rational mind go irrational._

 

_“Keith.”_

 

_His voice spoke so soft like a whisper and yet, it resonated loud within the room._

 

_Pale color does not suit with him. Warm color with specks of nude and flush tones suit Keith more. His raven hair had lost its shine and the warmth had gone cold._

 

**_I can’t lose you._ **

 

_Those words just came in his mind like an uninvited guest who would come in and slam open the door with loud declaration of their arrival. That’s exactly what happened with those words. It came unannounced._

 

_It had awoken a feeling that he had not felt for the longest time._

 

_Fear._

 

_With one free hand, his fingers laid gingerly over Keith’s forehead as if he would break upon the slightest pressure. He combed his bangs aside and let the back of his fingers trace down on his cheek._

 

_The gentle warmth that usually radiates when alive was replaced with ice. His blue eyes trailed across Keith’s floating and covered body._

 

_A pale purple sheet covered underneath his armpit and down to his ankle with both hands clasped over his stomach. His chest laid flat and still._

 

_He wanted to see violet eyes open again. To see them shine again with different arrays of emotions inflicted by him._

 

_With a quick glance, Lotor guided the glowing orb in his hand over Keith’s heart. The soul can be placed back anywhere in the torso area as long it did not pass the twelve hours time limit._

 

_If a soul has not returned to its owner’s body, then it will begin to disintegrate. However, if it was forced out, then the process of disintegration will begin within five minutes._

 

_Lotor did not spare the luxury to wait for it to happen. He took Keith’s body to his secluded place to halt the process._

 

_His hand slowly slid over the orb until it was above and carefully pushed it down with tiny magic since there was slight resistances. He knew it would happen._

 

_Keith’s body did not have the time to process the sudden loss of his soul and now, it believed that another soul wants to take over._

 

_He could force it back to speed up the process._

 

_But he didn’t._

 

_With his eyes closed and taking a deep breath, he just let his mind go blank and bowed close to his sleeping face until he made soft contact._

 

__

 

_Resistance seems to fade away as the body begins to recognize the soul. His hand paused when pale white streams of light began to pour out from the soul as it slithers towards his heart. It acted like a sewing machine with threads stitching into a piece of fabric._

 

_It was two-thirds in when Lotor pulled back from soft lips to cool forehead. An unnecessary move for this spell to be cast, but a move that felt natural to do._

 

_He rose up from the gentle kiss and stepped back slowly as he watched Keith’s entire body glow after the last strand had gone in._

 

_He was given another chance._

 

_Lotor walked over to Keith after the glowing light faded and strategically placed his arms underneath his neck and knees to catch him as the barrier spell began to fade._

 

_His colors were coming back slowly. It was a success._

 

_Relief had washed over him as Lotor cradled Keith closer to his chest with a firm embrace. The sound of his faint heart beats had become the most beautiful music to hear._

 

_“Welcome back, Keith.”_

 

_For the first time in his Emperor life, his heart began to thaw._

 

**[End of Flashback]**

 

And now, he has a legitimate reason to protect Keith.

 

He will find out what the traitor’s true plan is, and when he does, Lotor will finally end this treacherous revenge. Even if it ends one with fate worse than death.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Keith had limited social activities growing up. It wasn’t that he did not enjoy interacting with others or that his family was restricting his childhood. They just wanted to protect him. He was only a child who didn’t understand the situation happening to him. 

 

For example, the way his parents would make sure he was safe traveling from home to school and vice versa. Whenever he wanted to go play with other kids at the nearest playground, he would have to have one of his brothers be with him. Sometimes, all three would come and just watch him play while they do their homework. Except for Kuro, he would think of new ways to prank others. 

 

His mother would make sure he learned some self-defense lessons when he was at the same age as his brothers when they were first taught. She learned martial arts and judo while in high school through college. He was unsure what kind of job she had and when he asked her, she simply told him with a smile that it was a secret. But she whispered in his ears and said, it was something that she can protect not only innocent people, but her precious family. He remembered how his little eyes twinkled brightly when he heard her say it. She was like one of those superheroes he watched with his brothers every Saturday mornings. 

 

Plus, his mother had one wicked hairstyle and two-colored dye job. She was like Wonder Woman, but more punk rock and wicked. He had her beauty genes. 

 

Their father would teach them about simple medical procedures such as CPR and taking care of broken bones. He had taken EMT courses before switching his career as a firefighter. His dad would always place him on his shoulders and showed him off at his workplace. Keith was very popular for his cuteness. 

 

He would let Keith wear his oversized fire hat and the closest size uniform for him. He would take pictures to send to his mother. She would gush about how adorable he was. The hat was so huge that it covered his entire head and would fall forward when he tried pushing it back to see. Parts of his uniform would drag on the floor when he tried to walk. 

 

His older brothers got their father’s genes. They were muscular and tall for their young age. Keith got his from their mother. 

 

He loves his parents, but he misses them too. 

 

Several years later, he still blames himself. His brothers had told him repeatedly not to take responsibility. He wanted to believe them. He wanted to believe his parents are still out and alive. 

 

His heart aches each time when his girls would ask about his parents. Their grandparents. 

 

He doesn’t know the answer. No one does. Not even the police or those close with his parents. No one knew where or how they disappeared on his birthday. 

 

They were supposed to come back from their long overdue honeymoon after years of stalling it until the kids were old enough to take care of themselves. No matter how much hardships and sacrifices they made for them, they would always smile. They were their pride and joy. 

 

In the beginning, they were shocked to find out that they were going to have triplets on their first parenthood. They were only in college when it happened. The first words their mother said to their father was quite unorthodox. 

  
  


_ “Oh god. I can’t believe you knocked me up like a wild stallion. One is normal, but three?!” _

  
  


Their dad sometimes knows how to be snarky. Maybe that’s who Kuro got it from. 

  
  


_ “Krolia dear, what do you expect after our steamy night of passion? You literally growl at me and asked me to buck you until morning.” _

  
  


They didn’t need to know that particular detail how they had three exciting and long orgasmic sex after a mysterious friend gave them a book of best sex positions. And since they were still young, their parents went ahead and tried them out without protection. 

 

Thankfully, they had great supports from their friends and colleagues with their unplanned pregnancy. Not only that, they made sure they had protection if they ever want to have sex again.

 

Five years later, Keith was born on the early morning after their wedding. 

 

To this day, his brothers would tease him how he decided it was time to come out after his parents said their ‘I do’. They even have the incident on video when their mother’s broke and almost choke their dad when she tugged on his shirt as she tried to stand. Everyone was scrambling to keep the bride calm while making sure she didn’t accidentally strangle her newlywed husband. 

 

They said he was their little angel. Almost anyone who came to see him would instantly melt on sight. His mother was able to stay home for the first couple of months before she had to work and same goes with his father when he took over. 

 

It wasn’t until then when his brothers asked if they can babysit little Keith. At first, they were  little apprehensive about leaving baby Keith alone in their care, but they saw their growing determination. The boys had been watching carefully on their parenting skills. 

 

A few months later, they let the boys babysit him under supervision of their mother’s father who, it turns out, is their grandfather. His name was Kolivan, but the boys shorten it to Koli since they had a hard time enunciating the letter ‘v’ for awhile. They knew because of Sven’s name. 

 

It would always melt their hearts when Keith tried saying their names with his little button nose scrunched up. 

 

It was when Keith was five when the unexpected happened. 

 

They were at the park for family time and he was playing ball with his brothers. It was a simple soccer game. When Kuro kicked harder than he intended to, little Keith went chasing after it with his short, chubby legs. He tripped a few times, but always giggled when he got up. He was about to pick up the ball when it began to roll away. 

 

“Keith, be careful!” His mother yelled.

 

He could hear his brothers arguing with each other about kicking the ball and then going off tangent. 

 

He blinked and tried again. It rolled again without him touching until it stopped in front of a tree. As he picked up the ball, something bone chilling touched his chubby cheeks. He dropped the ball and used the back of his hand to wipe it. 

 

He didn’t feel solid ground. 

 

He looked down and see his feet off the ground. 

 

His nose scrunched up. He wails loudly. 

 

“MOMMY! DADDY!”

 

Little Keith could not see anyone picking him up. He was just lifted off the ground suddenly. His little arms and legs thrashing around as he cried out louder. The air around him felt chillier even though it was summer time and sunny. 

 

He cried out to his mother, to his father, and even his brothers. 

 

Seconds later, he was in his mother’s arms. He wailed even louder and buried his face in the center of her bosoms with his little hands clutching onto her shirt. She rubbed his small back and whispered gentle cooing words as she rocked him around to calm him. 

 

He didn’t understand what just had happened, but he can feel the comfort and warm presence of his family enveloped him. That night, he slept between his parents. He was in his mother’s arms the whole time. 

 

They had believe it was nothing. Something must have scared him before they came. 

 

They were very wrong. 

 

It had happened again two months later, but this time, it was in their own house. 

 

Keith was with Kuro and one of their uncles and his crazy looking friend with an orange mustache and hair. Their parents had taken Shiro and Sven for grocery shopping. 

 

Kuro was watching their uncle, Thace, changed little Keith’s little hippo pajamas with hoodie ears since he loved wearing it at home. He told Kuro to watch Keith as he went in the kitchen to get their snacks from his friend. They found out his friend’s name was Coran. 

 

Kuro thought he was silly looking. Anyways, Kuro was watching Keith walking around in the living room when he decided to walk towards their parents room with his miniature hippo plush in his arms. He followed him very closely. 

 

“Keithy! Don’t go too far!” Kuro said. “Wait for me.”

 

His small body shivered violently from an unusual chill passing him. He quickened his pace until he was able to grab hold of Keith’s little shoulder. They stopped just inside of their parents’ room. 

 

Little Keith looked up at his second eldest brother with a confused look. Kuro pulled him close in a hug and when they tried to leave, the door slammed loudly. 

 

He immediately pulled Keith away from the door and almost crushed him in his embrace as he could feel his trembling body. 

 

“Kuro! I’m scwared!” Keith murmured. He was trying to hold back his tears. 

 

Kuro closed his eyes and used his body as a shield to protect his little brother from the sudden flurry of wind inside the bedroom. Everything was scattered everywhere and the vanity mirror the shaking violently. 

 

He could feel his body being peel away from Keith as if someone or  _ something  _ was trying to yank him. It was a bone chilling feel that seeped into his flesh. 

 

And that’s when he saw it. A ghastly, but skeletal hand was placed around his arm. He yelled and yelled in hope for his uncle and the silly man with orange mustache to hear their cries. 

 

Then everything had came to a complete stop with objects dropped dead in its tracks. They were both embraced by their uncle who suddenly came in with a busted door. It seemed Thace had tried to open the door, but it was jammed by an unknown force. It was busted open when Coran joined in to body ram the door. 

 

That was when Kuro had looked up. 

 

The silly man named Coran had his fingers in awkward pose and he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a slight glow from his fingertips. His eyes widened when he saw it. The frighteningly ghostly spirit who tried to pry him off of his little brother. 

 

After that incident, they followed Coran’s suggestions to move somewhere closer to his shrine-like place where he could keep watch if it occured again. 

 

It did occur again when they were finally situated in a new environment. This time,  _ something _ had decided to possess a complete stranger to snatch Keith up when he was at daycare during recess time. It was sheer luck when one of the adults had became suspicious with the stranger earlier and informed security. 

 

The female stranger walked up carefully when Keith came close to the waist high wall and immediately snatched him by his shirt. Keith wailed, but was saved within seconds when a security and another male adult come running and apprehended her. Her body slumped immediately. 

 

Keith was carried away by the female worker who went to call his parents while holding him. When the parents arrived, they immediately picked up Keith and hugged him so tight that one can barely see him between their bodies. There were lots of hugs and kisses while they let Thace do all the talking. They were beginning to lose hope in keeping him safe.   

 

Coran had informed them later in that evening about Keith’s birth. He had mentioned about being born under a lucky star even though he was born in the early morning. Which meant, he was susceptible to be either protected by those of good and/or be taken by evil. 

 

When asked for further detailed about being taken by evil, Coran had told them straight that Keith was consider an ideal vessel for those who want to roam physically in the human realm. 

 

Luckily, their mother have kept a special memento from her late grandmother and gave it to Keith on his seventh birthday. A protective charm for him. The tiny gem centered in the hilt shaped like a dagger was a deep, rich purple. 

 

Since then, it had been peaceful after Coran did his special ceremonial blessing around their place and had been training Kuro to harness his gift privately. It seemed he wanted to do more to protect Keith since the second incident. The parents knew about Kuro’s training. He just wanted to keep it a secret with his brothers only. 

 

Kuro opened his eyes slowly with controlled breathing from his deep meditation. It had been over ten years since his training started and he still felt powerless. Especially after what happened that night. 

 

It still lingers in his mind. He can still feel phantom residual on his fingertips. Keith went back home with his girls after spending the night. Shiro and Sven will take turns in watching over while he went to speak with his mentor. He finally told them what he has been doing. 

 

He was training to be an onmyouji. At first, it sounds ridiculous, but he began to appreciate the lost art of divination. The ability to perform spiritual magic. Kuro was enticed by the idea. 

 

His mentor had other ideas. It seems he could  _ see _ into his heart. He did not want Kuro to walk a stray path from his blinded good faith to protect his precious brother. Intention was purely good, but can get twisted easily if he was not careful in handling his emotions. 

 

It is easy to stray off, but Kuro knows well not to. He didn’t want to emotionally hurt Keith. His little brother had too good of a heart to hate him even after all of his teasing. 

 

“Were you able to sense it now?” His mentor asked. 

 

“Unfortunately, I have not sensed this kind of spiritual energy before.”

 

“It must be a powerful one to leave no after trace. This is  _ interesting _ .” His mentor twirled his orange mustache. 

 

Kuro could feel his veins popping in his head. It irritates him when this old geezer calls anything interesting, but most of all, when it involves Keith. He had tried making a couple of swings at the geezer, but alas, he did not prevail. Not one single punch has connected to him. He was positive his mentor was not human despite aging slowly.

 

He still looked like he was in his mid-thirties when he first saw him. 

 

“Is Keith still staying with you young lads at home?” His mentor asked.

 

“No, Coran. He’s still my stubborn, cheeky brother who refuses to be caged.”

 

“Yes yes. But you lads shouldn’t be caging him like a delicate bird. He will become more rebellious that you can’t hold him back. He’s like a firebird.”

 

Kuro rolled his eyes, but did agree with his mentor’s metaphor. His ways with words do sound childish, but hidden beneath it all lays the depth of his meanings. Something Kuro had learn to understand and accept.

 

“You’ve mentioned he has two daughters.”

 

“Adopted, yes. Less cheekier and stubborn than him. They can see  _ them _ like I can and yet, they acted like little guardian angels. ”

 

Coran gave a wholehearted laugh. “Well, it’s time for an overdue visit. Will you be so kind to show me where he lives now?”

 

Kuro quirked a suspicious brow. 

 

“If you must know, it will be easier for me to know what’s going on.” Coran looks up at the sky. “I read Keith’s star last night. Plus, I want to check in on Keith.”

 

“What does it show?” Kuro sat up. “Do you believe someone had unsealed your work?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Coran stared straight into his eyes. His hazel eyes had changed into a kaleidoscope-like effect. It could only mean one thing. He was foretelling a future. 

 

“You will not like it,“ He paused. “but he will be taken away for sure.”

 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shiro tucked in his crisp, white dress shirt and adjusted his tie. No matter how long he had known his friend, it felt right to dress appropriately. He has not seen his good friend for a while. They were both busy with their careers, except his friend traveled a lot. 

 

He took a deep breath. He can do it. His emotions are usually hard to keep down when it comes about Keith’s well-being. 

 

“I apologize for the wait, my dear friend.” He spooked Shiro as he stood straight. “And I didn’t mean to surprise you either.”

 

“It’s okay, Alfor. Just been on edge as of late.”

 

“Please have a seat and let’s begin our talk.” 

 

Alfor guided Shiro to his seat across from his own. A waiter came over to take their orders and left them. It was a reserved and private spot of a fancy restaurant owned by a close friend of Alfor’s. 

 

The man had short, straight platinum hair that was tied into a short ponytail. He was growing out a really groomed beard and mustache. Despite his image, he was only ten years older than Shiro. 

 

“Your little brother is such a stubborn lion. He would always decline my offer whenever we crossed paths.”

 

“I know. But we must respect his decision and give him his freedom to see the world.”

 

“As long it’s not from the  _ other world _ .” Alfor took a sip of his mild acidic coffee. “I have taken a look at the picture you have sent to me.”

 

Shiro leaned forward on the table with his hands crossed. “Any clue?”

 

“Perhaps. I have one question, though, if you can answer truthfully.”

 

“I can try.”

 

“Has your little brother made any encounters with anyone lately? Someone you or your brothers have yet to meet?”

 

Shiro paused to think. The only one he could think of was Lotor. His nieces had mentioned the mysterious man, but he had never met him in person to know what kind of person he was. 

 

“I only heard it from my nieces. His name is Lotor. He has been playing babysitting for many months. I didn’t know until we had to bribe our niece.” 

 

Shiro took another pause to think. Hunk had told him something else when he asked about Keith’s activities during his trip. 

 

“And he had met Sendak during his last trip. His coworker usually gives us updates on Keith when we’re not there. Both of whom I have not met yet.”

 

Alfor hummed. His expression was unreadable. 

 

“Sendak is considered a business rival and he might have approached Keith with an offering to recruit him. Your brother is a great pediatrician.”

 

“Thank you. He loves his job. Alfor, what’s going on with Keith? This situation is not new to us, but why do I feel something worse will come?”

 

Alfor closed his eyes and sighed. “You are not wrong with going on your gut instincts, but this is something I can’t be positive about until I can investigate it.”

 

“I’m sorry for being hasty. It’s just that this is not the first time this happened to Keith. We thought it was over after Coran had sealed his presence.”

 

That made Alfor hummed in curiosity. 

 

“Do you believe someone might have unsealed it?”

 

“Only logical if he hasn’t been haunted by  _ them _ for many years. Can you pinpoint exactly when it might happened?”

 

Shiro furrowed his brows. When did it happen, exactly? He hasn’t been able to keep up with Keith’s life because of his job. 

 

“I can’t pinpoint exactly, but it was right after adopting the girls.”

 

Alfor hummed with vague curiosity.

 

“Hunk may know. He works with Keith so he might know when, but he does not know about the complicated situation. He’s a gentle man, but he does get scared about ghosts and such.”

 

“I would like to meet him privately if I can. I do not want to interrupt the clinic with my presence.”

 

“Let me ask when he’s free.”

 

“He will be more relaxed in your presence.”

 

“Okay. I will set aside a day for the meet up.”

 

“Thank you, dear friend.”

 

“No, thank you, for watching over him.”

 

Alfor shrugged, but spoke softly. “Keith is like a son I once had.”

 

Shiro cocked his head. 

 

He waved dismissively. “Do not worry. Just a train of thought.”

 

Shiro nodded as they ate and spoke on different topics for the remainder of their lunch. 

 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“My lordship, everything is ready by your commands.” The unknown creature slithered his words. 

 

“Patience.” His lord spoke as he gazed at the vibrant red moon, holding a chalice of wine in his hand. His voice was deep and husky, like aged wood oak. “Haste will only give failed results. We must make sure this human is the right vessel.”

 

The creature bowed. “Yes, my lord. I will not fail like the other fool.”

 

A slight tilt of his head with one glowing white eye, he gave a sinister grin. 

 

“You better not, Haxus. You are, by far, my right-hand and it will only tarnish your long-standing reputation.”

 

“I will return to the human realm in two days to check up on the potential vessel. We will see results very soon, my Lord Sendak.”

 

“See it through.”

 

“Vrepit Sa.” Haxus saluted his lord and turned on his heel when he paused. 

 

“And Haxus,” Sendak spoke up as he gazed back at the moon. 

 

“Yes, my lord?”

 

“Make sure the  _ Emperor _ does not see this through.”

 

“I will make sure all his attention goes to Throk instead.”

 

Sendak smirked. “Excellent. You may leave.”

 

He heard the door open then close as he didn’t break contact from staring at the red moon. It was used to be his favorite scene to watch when he was with her, but as of late, it became somber. 

 

It will always remind him of her lovely dragon’s eyes and scarlet hair. Her skin was pale like sapphire. Sendak closed his eyes as he remembered her childish laugh and upbeat smiles. 

 

She was a little tomboy, but still could whip out her femme fatale. She was smart and beautiful like her mother. At her coming of age, he had to deal with non-potential suitors who believed they are worthy of her. 

 

No one was worthy of her until she met  _ him _ .  _ He _ had potential, but instead,  _ he _ played with her heart and took her away from him. 

 

His eyes opened as a slit. 

 

Sendak will never forgive the current Emperor. He will complete this very important task and once he does, he will go after Lotor’s head. 

 

He will finally resurrect his beloved daughter. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Lotor rubbed his cheek and cracked his neck side-to-side while shrugging his shoulders to loosen some tense muscles. He did not expect this kind of greeting after being gone for a good month and half. Then again, he was pleased that Keith had not forgotten about him.

 

In fact, he enjoyed his welcoming punch. He didn’t tell him if it hurt or stung. It felt like a massage.

 

Keith was cute. His adorable cheeks puffed up when he pouted as he pretended to ignore him when he was already finished with his evaluation papers. A slight blush spread across his pale cheeks.

 

“I apologize for leaving out of the blue, Keith.”

 

He was still being ignored. There was one way to get his attention. He gave a quick nip on his earlobe.

 

That got his attention and then some. He was sporting a brighter blush on his cheeks and did act like a spooked cat earlier. He found his actions endearing and wondered what else he can get from him. It felt like he was beginning to fall for this human.

 

Keith was like a warm, autumn breeze to his mundane life.

 

“Lo—Lotor!” Keith spluttered. Both hands went immediately to his ears to cover them. “What the hell?”

 

The action confused Keith. More confusing as to why his heart felt the need to beat faster and harder against his chest.

 

Lotor smiled as he boxed Keith in with his hands on the arm chair. “It was the most effective way to get your attention.”

 

“I’m mad at you!”

 

“I know. I am here to apologize for my sudden departure.”

 

“Not only that, you left us your pet!” Keith huffed, but mumbled. “He’s very cute and obedient, though, so he’s staying.”

 

Lotor smiled.

 

“He’s a companion who chose to be with you. He’s a picky fellow who does not always greet others like you and myself.” Lotor grabbed a rolling chair and sat down in front of the young doctor. “An extension in case you miss my graceful presence.”

 

“Who says who misses you?” A little lie. “I don’t miss you” Only a tiny bit. “You are just full of yourself.” He refused to give Lotor the satisfaction of his inflating ego.  

 

Lotor smiled and rested his cheek on his knuckle as he leaned to one side. “But I’ve missed you.”

 

Keith stuttered and spun his chair around with his back turned. He wanted to wipe that beautiful smug face off.

 

“How are your girls?” Lotor asked.

 

“They’ve been better. They got to spend more time with my brothers when I was away for a week.”

 

“Ah yes. It is the seminar you dread to attend.”

 

Keith sighed and let his body lax. “Yeah. The one I tried to avoid going for years, but alas, I cannot outwin with two work companions.”

 

That made Lotor chuckle. “I can feel your pain. I prefer to spend less time with work and more time with a _certain someone_ I enjoyed talking with.”

 

“Who’s that?” Keith cocked his head.

 

Lotor just stared at him. Keith stared back him with a confused expression. He looked like a cute puppy looking up at his owner - with Lotor as the owner and Keith as the puppy.

 

He had his work cut out if he wished to ensnare Keith’s attention in a certain direction. For now, he’ll enjoy this side of Keith.

 

He shrugged. “I’ll let you find that out yourself, little flame.”

 

If only Lotor can see smoke coming out of the human’s ears, then it would've been hilarious. The flabbergasted expression and crimson color on Keith’s face was priceless.

 

“I am not your little flame!” Keith huffed.

 

He sure was acting like one. Just a simple breeze can ignite an ember into fire.

 

“I never did say you were mine.” He grinned as he scooted closer. “But if you want, it can be arran—-”

 

His mouth was silence by two small hands clamping over his mouth with a person slightly towering over him. His eyes sparkled in pure delight. He was right.

 

Keith was an adorable companion.

 

“Be quiet!” He huffed again. “Why must you be this…” His mind was searching for words. “Ugh. You are too much, Lotor.” He pouted.

 

He couldn’t resist anymore. His fingers were itching and twitching as he raised them up to waist level. Keith was concentrated with looking at him as he carefully positioned his hands closer on his slim waist.

 

Keith was beautiful inside and out. He was curious if his sounds were beautiful too.

 

Without warning, his fingers went into attacking his sides and moving up and down. He was rewarded with the most melodic sound to his ears.

 

Keith’s laugh.

 

“Sss-stop it!” Keith laughed harder as his body twisted and turned to get away from Lotor’s hands. The moment he turned around, he was pulled down onto Lotor’s lap. “You cheated!”

 

Lotor smiled brightly than he had ever before and gave several small laughs. The warmth built inside his chest continued to spread all over. For once, since ascending to the throne, he felt compelled to relax around this human and enjoy their peaceful moment.

 

He felt happy.

 

“I would never cheat.” His words purred smoothly and he grinned. “I just know how to strike.”

 

“Well, I’m going to strike yo---” His words paused when the sound of a door creaked open.

 

Half way through the opening, a familiar large head poked inside.

 

“Hey Keith, your girls are----” The intruder paused and blinked.

 

Hunk’s eyes glanced up and down at the scene in front of him. Keith was sitting on a handsome stranger’s lap and the handsome stranger’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist with a smug look. His expression went blank while his hand came out slowly with a phone. Two clicks were heard from the dead silence and he pulled his phone back from view.

 

“I will tell the girls that you are currently busy.” Hunk slithered back and gently closed the door.

 

There was a five second pause.

 

Keith slipped off of Lotor’s lap immediately and ran towards the door in hopes of stealing the phone to delete the pictures.

 

“HUNK!” Keith yelled.

 

Lotor could only chuckle as he got up from his seat and smoothed out the wrinkles of his slack. With both hands in his pockets, he followed them.

 

The moment he stepped in the other room, Lotor was bombarded with two pint-sized humans on each side of his body.

 

“Lotor!! We miss you!”

 

“Welcome back!”

 

He smiled as he kneeled down for the girls to hug him around his neck. He appreciated their warm welcome.

 

“Where were you?” Allura asked.

 

“Yeah. You didn’t say goodbye to us. Daddy said you had to go back home suddenly.”

 

“I apologize for my sudden leave, girls. It was urgent that I have to return home.” He ruffled their soft hair.

 

“Is everything okay at home?” Romelle asked.

 

“It should be okay for now. I will have to return soon though.”

 

Lotor looked to his right to see Allura tugging on his sleeve. He smiled warmly.

 

“Yes, Allura?”

 

“When are you leaving again?”

 

He hummed. “Later this week. What is it?”

 

Allura bit her lower lip and looked at Romelle before turning her attention back at Lotor.

 

“It’s daddy’s birthday this week.”

 

He slapped his forehead and groaned quietly with the realization that he had forgotten about this precious human’s birthday. The work back home had occupied his mind and he had no time to think for some kind of gift.

 

“Lotor forgot!” Romelle chirped.

 

“He forgot what, Elle?”

 

They all looked up to see Keith standing with a hand on his waist and a brow quirked up.

 

“Your birthday, Daddy!” Allura chirped along.

 

“Work can do that to anyone. It’s only a birthday. It’s not that important.”

 

Lotor watched both girls run towards their father and plaster themselves on each sides of his slim frame.

 

“Daddy’s birthday is important!”

 

“Stop saying that please.”

 

“Okay okay.” Keith gave a small smile and crouch down where the girls hugged him around the neck. “I’ll stop saying it. I’m sorry girls.”

 

Lotor was watching them smiling and laughing with warmth surrounding their little circle. Keith was laughing so openly with twinkly eyes. He found himself drowning more and somehow, he did not care.

 

What he cared about now was what to give him. His family will be the ones throwing him a party with closest friends and relatives, but something gentle inside of him wanted to give Keith a surprise. Something that no one has given to him. Something only he can give to him.

 

He has a few days left to think before the big day. He can worry about his duties after he finds out more about Keith. Most importantly, he will have to pry some information as to what Keith actually likes. It will be better if he gets his information from two very reliable sources closest to Keith.

 

Later that night, Lotor found himself spending the night at Keith’s place to babysit the girls. He was not sure how Keith continued to be this cute at his age. It wasn’t like he would deny his requests, but he just wanted to see what Keith had to offer.

 

They may not be blood-related, but he could see where the girls got their sneaky techniques when asking for something. He swore to the heavens that he should be immune to this man and yet, he found his walls crumbling more as he continued to share his time with him.

 

Those round, violet eyes staring at him brightly,  his soft, pink lips quivered, and gentle hands rested on his upper arms as the young man looked at him. If looks could kill, he would have died on the spot.

 

Lotor sighed in defeat and ruffled his soft raven hair.

 

“Be careful.” He said and was rewarded with a hug. He smiled.

 

As much he does not enjoy Keith going out at night from a sudden emergency call, he will at least be with his coworkers. After he left, Lotor made sure to inform Acxa to have Ezor follow them as she was able to blend in with her surroundings via Narti.

 

It had been awhile since he had spent some alone time with the girls. They would always have him sit on their small but comfortable couch and spent an hour on talking about their daily lives. He would sneak in a few questions concerning their father’s likes and dislikes. The way their small eyes shone brightly like the stars in a dark sky showed how much they love him. Afterwards, Lotor tucked the girls in their beds and waited at the threshold of their door to make sure they were asleep.

 

The smiles on their peaceful faces said it all.

 

During that hour they spent talking, he was able to find out about Keith. In fact, he might have found some more interesting quirks than most humans he had encountered. His love for hippos, for instance. Keith still had his hippo plush since he was two years old.

 

A gentle ping poked his mind. There was a creature similar to this hippo creature at his special, but hidden place.

 

He found a perfect present for Keith.

 

Two days later, Keith had a huge birthday celebration at his brothers’ place with his coworkers and few close friends. It was grand, he must say.

 

He had not seen Matt orPidge in ages after he moved out. Matt had grown taller now and sported a scar on his cheek that he boasted as a battle scar. It seems he lost the race to their dog, Bebe, in checking on who can outrun each other in an open field and ran into a tough scarecrow.

 

As for Pidge, she looked more like her mother and about the same as himself. Before that, she was more tomboyish and enjoyed technology more than human interactions. They met when he was only eight at their local park. Her parents wanted to talk to him and his brothers in joining them at the park for some down time.

 

Poor Matt was ganged up on by his two older brothers while Shiro was helping Mr. Holt with the set up. Mrs. Holt took watch of Katie (Pidge’s real name) and Keith as they played in the sand box. He would be in awe how Pidge can make a sand castle so easy and intricate, but then, Bebe would come in and destroy their hard work. Pidge would scold her dog and pat his back to calm him.

 

They’ve been friends since then.

 

It also seems Allura and Romelle had immediately glued themselves onto  Pidge who was gleaming with confidence. As much Matt tried to play with the girls, they seemed to prefer Pidge. Shiro was there to give a reassuring pat on the back.

 

The girls had limited interactions with female adults, let alone someone close to their father. Coran came in late afternoon after finishing work and Keith had swore he had met the man before. He looked a lot different from before at the orphanage and yet, his brothers had mentioned he was like their godfather.

 

To confirm his suspicion, he had to ask Coran if he had work at the orphanage. His response was that it was his twin with the same name. Keith refused to buy it, but let it go.

 

Later in the evening, they gathered around Keith and sang him the Happy Birthday song with his girls sitting on his lap. He smiled and blew out the candles after he made his silent wish.

 

He told his brothers that he had promised a friend to meet him after the party was done. Kuro jumped to his side immediately and asked who it was, where were they going, and when would he come back. Keith punched him in his side and told them he planned to be back in an hour or two. His friend would be picking him up and dropping him off.

 

When he was mostly out of the door, he heard his girls shout, “Have fun with Lotor!!” He had never heard his brothers screech when he got into the car so quickly. They had promised him not to follow and they know Keith will keep his words about him not visiting them. He had done it before.

 

Their car ride was quiet. It was a nice change of pace from the spontaneous energy of his birthday party. He would look out through the window of the beautiful sceneries as they drove by. He enjoyed the drive.

 

Keith blinked when they came to a stop. He did not recognize the place as it was dark with limited lighting.

 

“It’s not far, but does require some walking.” Lotor opened his door.

 

Keith followed him out and stood right behind him as he shifted to his right to see. It was a plain field.

 

“Lotor.” He spoke softly. “Where are we?”

 

“Just five miles outskirt of the city.”

 

“What’s here?” He was getting skeptical.

 

“Not here. Somewhere special if you trust me.”

 

“I wouldn’t be going along with you if I didn’t trust you, Lotor.”

 

Lotor smiled as he turned around. He took a few steps forward with something in his hand and held it up.

 

It was a blindfold.

 

“It’s a surprise. Can you put this on?”

 

Keith huffed, but sighed as he snatched it out of Lotor’s hand. He mumbled as he tied it around his eyes with a pout.

 

“Happy now?”

 

“Very.”

 

He could feel his hand grabbed by Lotor’s and carefully walked towards their unknown destination. It felt like hours of walking with the blindfold on and he was starting to feel restless.

 

“Are we there yet, Lotor? It feels like we’ve been walking forever.”

 

Lotor gave soft, amusing chuckles as he was careful to guide Keith with their steps and his hand clasped firmly around Keith’s small wrist.

 

“Almost. We should be able to make it in time before the night ends.”

 

“Where?” He whined softly.

 

It was a long day for Keith. His two sweet girls woke him up at two in the morning to be the first to wish their father a happy birthday. He gave them his thanks and had the girls on each side under his blanket as they slept together.

 

It didn’t take long for his brothers to surprise and shower him with hugs and gifts several hours later. They took him out for dinner since Keith had promised to have lunch with Hunk and the others.

 

“A little longer, Keith. I understand you had a long day, but I wish to surprise you on the last hour of your special day.”

 

“You didn’t have to. I would be fine if it was late.”

 

“Unacceptable.”

 

“But Loto—-“ his words faltered with a loud gasp. His foot had stepped on a ping pong-sized rock and his ankle shifted and twisted awkwardly.

 

“I got you.”

 

Warmth.

 

Just like being in front of the fireplace during cold nights. That’s how Lotor’s embrace felt. It was like resting on a firm mattress with two soft blankets wrapped around his body except it was Lotor’s broad chest and his long arms, but it still felt homey and secure.

 

“Sorry! I——” Keith yelped.

 

“It would be faster if I carried you instead.”

 

And now, he was being lifted like he was a feather. Lotor had scooped him up with ease. Instinctively, both hands went to cover his sudden warmth on his face.

 

It only made Lotor smile. The simple act was quite cute.

 

“Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight.”

 

Keith’s head tilted, but complied with his commands. Seconds later, he was latching onto him for dear life. The gentle breeze became a gusting wind and the sudden changes in the force of gravity made his stomach churn.

 

He wanted to say something, maybe yell at Lotor to slow down, but all he could do was  hold on and bury his face deeper into his neck.

 

Where are they going? What surprise did Lotor have for him? Why are they moving at ninja-like speed?

 

So many questions swirled in his mind, but he had no opportunity to ask. If he had, he would rather have his mouth kept closed instead of having something terrible going into his mouth at this speed.

 

What felt like hours were only minutes when the wind died down as they were slowing down to walking speed.

 

“I do apologize for the sudden ride, but please continue to bear with being in the dark a little longer.”

 

Once Keith’s breathing returned to normal after holding in for so long, he muttered. His arms still hooked around Lotor’s neck.

 

“It better be worth the trouble you went through.”

 

Lotor sighed softly with another sincere smile. It felt natural. It was all because of this little human. Back home, his smiles were usually void of emotions and insincere with others.

 

But now, with this human, Keith was the most soothing creature in the world. He felt most at ease with him.

 

“You are worth the trouble.” He whispered quietly enough for Keith not to hear under his breath.

 

A moment has passed and Keith was still in the dark. The blindfold still on, his body squirmed in agitation. It felt wonderful to be in Lotor’s hold, but he couldn’t ignore the churning he felt in his stomach.

 

There was a stop. Did they finally reach their destination?

 

His body was lowered gently until he made firm contact on the ground. It was delicately soft against his fingers as he glided his hand around with admiration.

 

Before he could process his words, a piece of soft fabric covered his lower half down to his knee and another draped over his shoulder. It was comforting and warm.

 

“Be still, Keith.”

 

His body shivered from the close contact and warm breath in his ear.

 

“Do you trust me?” Lotor’s voice was laced in uncertainty.

 

Keith turned his head slightly at the direction of the voice.

 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have agree to be blindfolded and be taken somewhere unknown.”

 

If his eyes were open, he would have blinked slowly then quickly. There was a gentle feel on his left temple. It was warm and slightly moist.

 

Again, when he was about to speak up, there was a sudden weight rested upon his lap. He sat still and quiet as the weight began to shift. It was quite heavy for something small.

 

Then it made a sound. A tiny squeaky sound.

 

Large, callous hands eclipsed over his tiny hands as it began to puppet them towards his lap. Keith didn’t even notice Lotor had moved and situated himself behind him with his back rested on his chest.

 

“Open your eyes slowly, Keith.”

 

When did he take off the blindfold? How did Lotor move inconspicuously without catching his attention?

 

Keith took a deep breath in, then out while keeping his nerves in check. So far, the object did not bite. That was a good indication.

 

His eyes opened slowly and blinked to adjust the difference of light. It was still dark, but there were soft lights illuminating their surroundings. Lotor must have felt his tiny trembles when he whispered comforting words and peppered gentle kisses on his head.

 

His whole chest swelled up and his eyes watered from the simple gestures. It reminded him of his parents.

 

He missed his parents. He wondered where they were  and how they were doing. It was the first time ever that they didn’t call him on his birthday. It worried him.

 

“Keith.”

 

His thoughts were brought back by a concerned voice and a sudden heavy weight on his chest.

 

Slowly, he looked down to see something so precious, so mesmerizing in the two soft blue eyes staring at him. The ears were wide and drooping on its side. Its body was pale gray and the tail was curly. Nostrils were big enough that he could see through with enough light.

 

His body relaxed as if it was melting soft and slow like butter.

 

“A hippo?”

 

“Close to your world’s creatures, but this one is called Yalmorippo. Young kits have translucent wings, but once they become full adults, they lose them. The most gentle and sensitive creatures one can appreciate, but they can be deadly too. Many creatures fear them.”

 

“How? Why?” His fingers went under the creature’s rough, wide ears similar to elephant’s ears and gently scratched it.

 

It purred even though it sounded like a tiny engine starting up and he could feel the vibration.

 

“If threatened, their eyes change color based upon the level of threat and they can immobilize their predator. They also breathe fire, so don’t go sneaking behind them as the gas are considered deadly when inhaled.”

 

Keith gave another look at the baby creature in his arms whose eyes were moist and filled with curiosity.

 

“I’m guessing we are not a threat?”

 

“The leader of the pack considers myself as her own kit. She wouldn’t have let her kit come alone and meet you if she was unsure.”

 

“Wait. I never met her!”

 

“She’s hiding, but I have spoken to her of your fondness with her familiar kind and she believes in you.”

 

“I am so confused.”

 

“I can clarify many of your questions later, but first, I would like to hear your thoughts.”

 

“My thoughts?”

 

“My gift. Materialistic gifts came into mind first, but I’ve noticed you’ve been stressed as of late so I thought that  taking you somewhere relaxing would help. This is my relaxing place away from everything and I wished to share this place with you.”

 

The hippo-like creature with wings chirped as it flapped its translucent wings and hovered  over. It moved closer to Keith’s face and with a long, bright pink tongue, it licked his nose. It chirped happily once it saw Keith’s happy expression and flew towards the lake as it dove into the water. A moment later, only the top  of his head was seen floating in the lake along with a bigger creature next to it. It must be its mother that Lotor spoke about.

 

Keith’s eyes wandered around and took in the breathtaking scenery that surrounded them. Magical seemed fitting for a better description.

 

They were under the clear, starry skies with a full moon and yet, the lake to their right glimmered brighter like diamonds. There were few trees with branches hanging in curves with leaves dangling down like beaded curtains.

 

 

His eyes blinked a couple of times. With a careful tilt of his head, he glanced up towards  Lotor.

 

His breath hitched.

 

He knew Lotor was already handsome beyond words, but with the right angle of the moon’s light shining behind, he was ethereal.

 

His violet eyes diverted quickly back at the creature in his arms and he felt his cheeks become warmer than before. Loud, pulsating sounds filled his ears and the thumping sensation against his chest was strong.

 

“Happy birthday, Keith.”

 

Time stopped immediately when Keith felt a comforting squeeze around his body and tender lips rested on his cheek.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
